Jacob and Bella together forever:Love
by KittycatluvsGodandJesus
Summary: DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT. NOT ME. *Sequel to Jacob and Bella together forever:The heart* Bella goes missing and Jacob has to find her.When they do the doctors find out shes pregnant again! There dealing with so much pressure, and so much going on in the world at this hard time for them. But love will keep Bella and Jacob together forever.
1. Chapter 1:Leah

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 ** (Eight months  later) **

~Bella's point of view~"

I kissed Jacobs cheek. "Don't get carried away Bells," he smiled. I shook my head, "Oh!Why not?" I asked giggling. He bopped my nose with his finger and sang " _boop."_ I giggled again. "Well? Don't leave me hanging!" I chuckled. "For one, You have Renesmee in your arms."He sighed. I looked at him with worried eyes. "So no fun tonight?"

He turned the TV raised an eyebrow at me and answered "I never said that." Excitement burst through me at that thought. I smiled at him. He smiled back, then laid his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "I'm going to take a nap."He reported. "Okay babe. Sweet dreams."

* * *

That evening after Jake woke up, and after the three of us ate dinner I put Renesmee to sleep. Then, I carefully walked into the bedroom, quietly and carefully shutting the door behind me. Then I walked over and placed Renesmee into her crib that sat right next to Jacob, and my bed. We've been keeping her back in our room for the night ever since the wanted her to be safe, even though the other Vampires have left already we wanted to be sure.

I smiled down at our beautiful Renesmee. I was going to miss her tomorrow. Tomorrow Alice, _or as Renesmee calls her "Aunt Alice,"_ was taking her out. They were having a girls day I guess. They were going to go shopping for clothes, books, and toys for Renesmee. Also, she said she was taking her to the park. I know she's a vampire and all, but I still trust her. She _still is_ one of my best friends in the _entire_ world.

I walked back out of the bedroom towards Jacob, who was now laying back with his head against the arm of the couch.

"Were _really_ going to let our little Renesmee, go near that-" He started but I cut him off.

"She's not going to be near Edward, Jacob. Don't worry! She's just taking her shopping, then taking her to the park." I explained sitting next to him.

"It's just going to be Alice, right?" He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Yes,Jake. Just Alice. And I thought you liked the other Cullens now?"

"I don't particularly like _all_ of them. I don't like Edward. The rest are okay. I guess there kind of my friends." He shrugged. I giggled "Jake!Your so mean!" I cried. "Well, Edward hurt you. He deserves to be unliked by me." "True" I agreed.

All of a sudden Jacobs phone went off. He answered it. "Hey Sam...Uh yeah...Wait what? Who is he?...How is she?...Are you positive that she is pregnant? Are you sure she's not just sick, or gaining weight?...Wow...I will have to talk to Bella about it, and then I will let you know...yup peace." Jacob hung the phone up and took a deep breath.

"What happened baby? Is Sam alright? Is Emily alright?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yeah. They're just fine. The problem is Leah."

 _"Leah?"_ What the hell happened to Leah? She's one of my best friends in the world!

"Yep, Leah." Jake replied. "What's wrong with her?" I hissed. "Shh! Calm down,Bella. Everything's going to be okay." He said grabbing my hands gently. "She's _going_ to be okay? What does that mean!" I shrieked. "Bells, it means Leah is pretty shaken right now."

What does he mean? I was getting frustrated from my lack of knowledge about this situation.

"What do you mean?" I calmly asked. I wasn't really that calm, but I had to at least _try_ to be. "She was attacked. Her boyfriend didn't make it though... and the worse part is a few weeks ago,Leah, found out she was three months pregnant with his baby." He explained. I gasped, "Is she alright, Is Leah alright?"

Jacob wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a big bear hug. "She's okay,Bells. Don't worry sweetie. She just has a few scratches, and a fat lip. The attacker was arrested. But Leah,is hurt emotionally more than physically." He explained and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered.

"Yep. And she needs somewhere to stay for a little bit." He reported.

"You mean here?" I asked. "Yes. Just for tonight, and maybe tomorrow. Is that alright?" He said. "Yeah. It's perfect." I insisted nodding. "She comes tomorrow." He smiled. I nodded and smiled. "Wanna have some fun before Leah gets here then?" I giggled.

Jacob chuckled, and raised an eyebrow. "Why, Yes ."

We got undressed and began making love.

* * *

The next morning I woke up naked to an empty bed. The big blue and black fuzzy comforter covered me up to my chin.

I looked up and gasped. Leah was standing at the foot of the bed smirking at me. "Sorry did I scare you?" She asked. "Yeah. A little." I admitted. She had on a tan tank top on, which revealed the tattoo on her shoulder, with a pair of jean shorts. You could see a tiny baby bump starting to form. "I'm taking Nessie, into the Nursery, if that's alright?" Leah asked with a grin.

"Yeah. No problem, it gives me time to take a shower and get dressed." I stated.

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

I watched Leah carry Renesmee into the nursery. _'I bet she's going to be a fantastic Mother.'_ I thought to myself sincerely. I never really saw her as a Mother. I never pictured her here having kids. She seemed just too tough, and strong. But the way she looked at Renesmee with a giant grin, it just had Mother written all over it.

"Your so beautiful,Renesmee. You _truly are,_ a gift sent from God." I heard Leah say from the Nursery. I couldn't help but go up to the nursery door and watch them. My daughter, and my friend. My wife's best friend.

I looked through the door way. The door was open half way. I saw Nessie, in Leah's arms. She was rocking her in the old wooden rocking chair, Esme, gave us at Renesmee's baby shower.

Leah had no idea that I was watching her. I wasn't meaning to be creepy or anything- I just wanted to see how this went.

"You have absolutely _no idea,_ Sweetie, how lucky you are to have this family!" She exclaimed quietly. Renesmee reached up and gently tugged on Leah's hair. Leah giggled, "No-no sweetie." Nessie,then giggled too.

"But honestly baby, I'm glad you've got a loving Daddy,and Mommy. I wish I was more like family to your Daddy, like I am to your Mommy. But that's okay... _I guess..._ At least I'm friends with him." Nessie clapped her hands silently and giggled loudly.

Wow, I had no idea that Leah wanted to be a part of the family. I always treated her more like a...I don't know-pack member. That's family. But I knew that's not what she meant. She meant, like how Bella treats her. Like a sister. Or like _actual family._

"Can you say Leah?" She asked. Nessie, looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Come on baby girl, you can say it! Le-ah."

Renesmee looked at her confused again. Leah sighed and then said "Can you say, Lee?" No one's called,Leah, Lee, in a long long while! But eh it's easier to say.

"Ee" Renesmee giggled. "Almost! We'll work on it." Leah smiled. "Mommy! Daddy! Poppa! Nana!" Renesmee shrieked. Then she began laughing her heart out. I couldn't help but laugh too.

Just then I heard the rocking chair stop. "Jake?" Leah asked. She stared at me. "Were you...watching us?" "Yeah...Uh..I guess I was." I stuttered. Leah shook her head and placed Renesmee on the floor by her doll house, and got up.

"Leah?" I said.

She walked over to me. "You were watching me." She repeated,but this time it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Leah, I just-" I started but she cut me off. "Jacob, do you not trust me?" She growled angrily. "Leah. Leah, come on now, you need to calm down. Not for me, but for the baby your carrying inside you. You _can't_ phase,Leah!" I exclaimed.

Leah took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Your right, I've just been over the edge. I'm just so stressed right now!" She explained. I nodded "It's okay, Leah. It's okay. You are family Leah. I'm sorry I don't treat you like it." I told her. She looked up at me shocked.

"Thanks." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2:Fight

**DISCLAIMER" I DO NOT own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers is the owner of Twilight. Not me. I DON'T own Twilight at all**

* * *

 **(Lemon warnings)**

That evening, when we went to go to sleep,Bella walked into the bedroom. She was wearing her fuzzy red and pink and white dotted bath robe.

"Hey gorgeous"I smiled as a sat up in blushed a bright rosy red color. "Hello handsome."She giggled. And crawled into bed.

"Your wearing,your robe to bed?"I asked her feeling a little confused. She never wears her robe. She usually wears a tank top, and boxer shorts. Or on some lucky occasions she wears panties.

She blushed bright pink again. "What?"I chuckled.

"Jake, Its extremely hot sleeping next to you. Along with the air conditioner being broken,I feel like I'm being fried!"She exclaimed. I grinned real big. "So...what do you have under that robe of yours?"

This was going to be a very fun night. Very...Very...fun.

"Oh...Wouldn't you want to see."She teased as she fooled around with the strings of her robe.

"Yes. Yes I would."I joked. But I was absolutely serious. She walked over to me next to the bed and stood straight in front of me.

"Mm Kay."She smiled. She started untying it, but I stopped her.

"No-no-no. Allow me."I said taking the ties out of her hand. I untied it and slipped it off of her. She had absolutely nothing on underneath. "Jake,Leah is in the next room." She whispered. "Yes, I know. Your point is?" I asked her with a smile.

The robe dropped to the floor. She giggled. "What if she...uh...hears?" She asked, then blushed.

"Well then, we'll have to be really quiet, so she won't hear us, now won't we?" I chuckled. I put my hands on her bare hips, and gently pulled her closer. "Your so beautiful" I whispered as my hands slid down, then back up towards her breast.

My finger brushed against her the sides of her breast,which made her gasp. I looked up at her and smiled. She blushed again.

My fingers slid over her nipple and then back down. I began massaging her breast, which made her moan quietly.

My other hand slid down to her spot, in between her legs. She gasped, then moaned. I was getting really hard. I kissed her neck, and then sucked on one of her breast. "Jake!" She gasped. I removed my mouth,and hand long enough to lay her on the bed. We began kissing, my tongue slipped into her mouth.

My pants started feeling tight, and uncomfortable, so I took them off, along with my boxers. "Jacob, I want you inside of me!" Bella whimpered.

I nodded "Okay. Whatever you want baby" I smiled then put myself at her entrance. I slid myself inside of her. We both moaned. I began thrusting into her, while I started massaging her left breast. "Oh!" She moaned. I thrust harder, and faster. We were both panting. My lips met hers again.

"Jake! I'm close! So close!" She cried. Then she had her orgasm "Jacob!" She cried out. I had mine too afterwords. I slowed down my thrust, then came to a stop. "That was amazing" She sighed. "You can say that again." I agreed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. _'Where's Bella?'_ I thought to myself. I pulled a pair of boxers, and shorts on, then went into the living room. Leah was on the couch feeding Nessie scrambled eggs.

"Hey, where's Bella?" I asked her.

"She went to the store. You guys are out of...I'm almost everything!" Leah giggled. "Yeah. I eat a lot." I smiled. Ness, giggled since Leah did. "My mom is going to be here soon,for me. I will be staying with her until I can find my own place." She explained. "Oh." I said.

"You know, Nessie is going to be a year old next month." I told her. She raised her eyebrows in amazement.

"Wow really?" She exclaimed. "Yeah. Times gone by so fast." "I agree. It seems like just yesterday, Justin and I were swinging together on his front porch,eating ice cream cones together." She said with a sigh. She looked down at the fluffy red carpet.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about him, by the way." I apologized. Her expression was as dead, as Bella's was, when that idiot Edward left her. I couldn't help but feel had for her. I felt bad for her either way, since she was in this situation she was at right now.

"It's okay." She shrugged. "Your invited to Renesmee's birthday party." I smiled. Her face brightened up, and she looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. She giggled, "Wow...thanks Jake." She smiled.

"Well, you are family. I invited the pack too. Sam's going to talk to the Cullen's to arrange a date for them to come onto our land, for the party. Bella wants to invite them." I explained. "Oh. Who's all coming?"

"The people who are coming for sure are, the pack,Charlie,my Dad, Bella's two friends Angela and Eric, with their daughter, who's Nessies age." I explained. "The people who are invited, are My Dad, my sisters, the pack, The Cullen's, Charlie, Renee, Bella's friend Jessica and Mike." I added.

"I'm coming too. I _am_ still part of the pack, right?" She asked sounding a little worried. "Yeah, why would you think you weren't?" I asked feeling a little shocked she'd think she wasn't.

"Well, I've been a way for at least five or six months,maybe longer." She answered. "That doesn't change a thing." I insisted.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Bella walked in. She was carrying a few grocery bag on each arm. I ran over to her and took some of them. We walked over to the counter and set them down.

"Hey baby. Your finally awake." She giggled. "Yes, I _finally_ am." I mocked her, the gave her a kiss. A few seconds later the doorbell rang. "Bella! It's me!"I heard a familiar voice squealed from behind the door.

It was no one other than Alice Cullen. One of my favorites of the Cullen's.

"It's open!" Bella called back.

The door flung open and in skipped the happy pixie looking vampire. She went over to Bella and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm here for Renesmee!" She giggled. Her grin grew bigger with each word.

"Leah, time to give her up." I joked. She chuckled. She eyed Alice, before slowly, and carefully handing my daughter. Alice cradled her in her arms. "Hi Renesmee." She smiled.

Leah stared at Alice in disgust. Alice noticed and looked down at Leah. "Can I help you?" She said politely.

"How is she allowed on our land,Jake?" Leah asked still staring at Alice. "Alice is a friend,Leah." Bella spoke up. "But she is a Cullen. She's _still_ a bloodsucking leech, like the rest of them." Leah growled. "What did you just call me?" Alice asked innocently, sounding a little hurt.

"Leah, she's alright." I replied. "But you never answered my question!" She cried. "You've been gone for a while,Leah. The Cullen's, and us, agreed that Alice is allowed on our land, if she tells us first."

 _"But she's a leech."_

"Shut up, Mutt, your no better." Alice hissed. This was the first time I've ever seen Alice get mad. It surprised me because she was always so happy, and sweet,and smiley.

"At least I don't suck the life out of humans, or change them into disgusting lifeless predators! And at least I never considered turning,Bella,into a monster. She don't have that type of risk with me!" Leah snapped. Alice face dropped. She looked sad, or hurt.

It took a few moments for her to reply, but then she did.

"I would _never_ hurt Bella. I only considered that, because she wanted to be with,Edward, back then forever. She really wanted to be one of us back then, and I supported her. Because I'm her best friend! And Leah, Bella is at the same exact risk with you, as she is me. Some of you wolves have no control over your temper. You could easily accidentally hurt her. Just like I could. But I would never let that happen. And I don't drink human blood, and you know that. I won't bite a human,and you know that. So please,don't come here and start stuff."

I'm pretty sure, if she _could_ cry, she would. I felt really bad for Alice. Plus Alice _was r_ ight. I know,Leah, is part of the pack, which means she's family. One of my brothers- _or sisters, I don't know what to call her, she's the first female, ever known to phase, and only chick in the pack who can phase._ But anyways, I'm actually agreeing with Alice, this time. Leah was actually starting to get on my nerves.

Leah was about to say something, but I stopped her."That's enough" I said. "No more arguing, please." Bells added.

They both stopped, and looked at us. "I will have her back for dinner." Alice said to us. "Okay. Goodbye sweetie," I said then went over and gave Renesmee a kiss on the cheek. Bella did the same, "I love you,baby!" She cooed. "Bye, Alice." I added. She smiled back at me. "Bye, Alice." Bella hugged her.

Then, Alice walked over to the door and left. "I'm sorry." Leah apologized. Bella sighed. "It's alright, Leah, but please. Don't bring drama back into our home."

Leah nodded. "I won't. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3:Victoria

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

Bella and I, laid in bed watching a movie. Twenty minutes ago, Sue came to pick Leah up. Finally Bella and me had some _...alone time._

She was tucked under my arm, with her head laying on my chest.

"Jacob, I just remembered something." Bella said, then looked up at me. "What is it,Babe?" I asked.

"When we made love...Did we use protection?" She whispered, as if someone else was in the house with us who might here.

Then it hit me... _"No...No we didn't._ I don't think we did." I replied.

"I don't think we did either. Do you think I am... _pregnant?_ _"_ She whispered again.

I put my hand on her stomach. "I don't know Bells. Would you be mad if you were?" I brushed a few strands of loose hair back out of her face. She just giggled.

"Jacob, as long as it's your baby, I don't care. I'm not mad,sweetie." She said then scooted up and kissed me. Once she pulled away, she quietly asked "Would... _you_ get mad if I was pregnant?"

I chuckled, "Of course not,Bells."

She kissed me again,but we were interrupted by her phone,which started ringing. She pulled it out, and answered it. "Hey,Angela." She smiled. "No I'm not doing anything just hanging with Jake...Uh sure...Yeah. see you soon." Bella said talking to someone on the other line. She pulled the phone away from her ear.

"That was Angela. She wants me to hang out with her since Eric has to work late tonight. Her daughter is with Jessica. Is that alright?" She explained.

"Yeah Bells, I don't care. Your allowed to do anything you want _that is safe!"_ I joked. But I was being serious.

"Okay baby, I love you."She kissed me. "Love you too." I kissed her cheek.

She got up and opened the bedroom door. She walked out and then a few minutes later I heard the front door open and shut.

I got up and hopped into the shower. "Wow I wonder if she _is_ pregnant." I said out loud. I got undressed, then hopped in. I turned on the shower and grabbed a washcloth. I got the washcloth wet, and poured a little bit of body wash on it.

I washed my body, then rinsed off. I got my hair wet, and shampooed and conditioned my hair. When I was done I turned the shower off, and dried off. Then got dressed in a pair of dark brown shorts.

* * *

 **~Bella's point of view~**

Angela and I, decided to go for a walk. "So...how are you and Jacob?"She asked me with a smile. "Good. How's you and Eric?" I smiled, then playfully elbowed her in the side twice. She giggled, then did the eyebrow dance.

 _"Very very good._ "

We both burst out laughing. "Yeah. How's the baby?" I smiled. "Taylor. She's doing good. She'll be a month old tomorrow. How's Renesmee?"

"She's good. She'll be a year, next month." I replied. "Oh that's cool. I am _definitely_ looking forward to her birthday party!" Angela giggled. "I am _definitely_ looking forward to seeing,Taylor, in person! I'm also looking forward to seeing you and Eric. I'm excited to see Eric again. I haven't seen him in a while." I nodded. We turned onto a dirt rode.

"Yeah, he's been wanting to see you for awhile now, just he's been working late recently because I lost my job. So he's been going to work at five thirty, and getting home at midnight." Angela reported. "Oh. Yeah, i really sucks though, that you lost your job." I said with my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, It really does. Because now I'm stuck at home all the time."

"That must be really boring. I don't got a job,but Jacob does. He tells me ' _Oh, don't worry about it,babe, I can handle things.'_ But I feel like I'm not doing anything, you know." I explained then shrugged. "It's just hard to explain,I guess." I added.

"I know what you mean,Bella. I feel the same way with Eric. He tells me the same thing." She shook her head, with a slightly crooked grin. Then playfully sighed. That made me burst into giggles.

"Men" Angela mumbled. Then she burst into laughter too. 'Leave it to Angela Weber, go make Bella Swan, explode with laughter.' I thought to myself.

I watched as a strong wind blew Angela's long dark brown hair in her face, and she pushed it back quickly. I heard her growl angrily as it wouldn't stay back.

"Here" I said, as I pulled a black hair tie off my wrist, then handed it to her. She took it and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I sang. "How did you and college work out?" I asked her.

"Ah... Yes college, I'm still saving up. I'm not going anytime soon,though. I wouldn't want to go anytime soon either way. I'd like to spend some time with Daniel, and Eric for a little bit longer before I'm gone for almost everyday or night." She told me.

"Yeah. I'd probably want to too. If you still had your job, how much longer would it take to be able to get into it?" I asked her again.

"Hmm...If I still had my job it would take..." She started her words trailing off as she began thinking of how long it would take.

"Probably about four or five more months. Maybe six or seven at the longest. I'm really not positive." She replied.

I nodded. We reached the end of the dirt road,and came to the edge of the forest.

"Hey, want to go in the woods?" Angela asked me. Her words shocked me. She's usually the good quiet safe type. But I guess, in her mind, the woods weren't that bad of a place. But if she knew what could really be out there then she'd probably think twice about going in there.

"Huh?" Was all I could say.

"Were at the edge of the woods. Do you want to to go in?" Angela repeated.

I suddenly remembered the events that happened about eight months ago, with those evil cruel vampires. Just thinking about it brought a shiver down my spine.

"Uh...I don't know,Angela." I stuttered nervously.

"Come on,Bella. We're adults now. It's not like there's big foot in there!"

I forced out a fake giggle. "I know, but remember all those killings!" I reminded her.

Angela chuckled, "Bella,That was back in high school! There hasn't been that many killing since. Plus, the murders that have been around weren't since a few months ago. There hasn't been any for at least, more than six months now,Bella. I'm pretty sure we're safe!" She exclaimed.

I took a deep breath. Maybe she's right. It has been awhile, and the Volturi got rid of them.

"Maybe your right,Angela. Sure, why not." I sighed. She smiled and took my hand. I followed behind her as she skipped in, pulling me with her.

"Slow down, girl!" I giggled. "Sorry." Angela apologized. I smiled, and she smiled back.

* * *

We had been walking in these woods for about a half an hour. "There so beautiful." Angela declared as she looked all around. The forest truly was beautiful. It was nature, and nature was honestly absolutely beautiful. We were surrounded by a bunch of trees and a giant rock to our right were tiny stones and pebbles, surrounding it. There was a few bushes to our left, with a giant flower with a plant connected, next to it.

"Yeah. It is." I agreed. We heard a sudden loud noise, like a hiss, come from being us. We both immediately spun around, as fast as lightning. There behind us, stood a tiny orange cat hissing at another calico colored cat a few feet away.

I sighed, ' _It's just a cat Bella, stop being crazy'_ I thought in my head. "Just a cat." I whispered over to Angela. "Yeah. It scared me too." She admitted. "Yeah." I agreed.

"The woods can be pretty scary." Someone said from behind us. We both turned around quickly. No one was there. Angela gasped.

The voice was familiar. It was a female voice. I've heard it before...I know I have...But from who?

"Who said that?" I whispered. "I have absolutely no idea." She whispered back.

"Let's get out of here." I insisted. "I agree." Angela said.

We turned to start walking back, but then the same voice said "Why in such a rush?" All of a sudden, A Ted headed girl showed up right in front of us. I knew _exactly_ who she was.

 _Victoria._


	4. Chapter 4:Pray

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

I stared at Victoria in shock. I hadn't seen her since I was with Edward, and her mate James tried to kill me. She stared back at me. Angela and I screamed and then ran. I knew it wouldn't do any good, but we had to at least try and get away.

We both ran faster, I almost tripped over a root, but I caught my self. I lost my shoe though. All of a sudden a rock, the size of a golf ball came flying and hit Angela in the back of the head.

"Angela!" I shrieked. She fell to the ground and laid there unconscious. "I will be back for you." Victoria hissed at Angela, as if she could hear her. Just then I was tackled to the ground by ice cold hands. I let out one last extremely loud scream,hoping that Jake might hear me since his wolf hearing, or anybody in the pack might hear me. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

I sat in the rocking chair on our front porch, waiting for Bella's return. She had been gone for about three hours and a half. Renesmee was in my arms. Alice had brought her home about, twenty minutes ago.

Out no nowhere, Sam pulled up into Bella, and my driveway. He got out and ran towards me.

"Jacob!" He said looking worried. I stood up. "What is it,Sam?" I asked him.

"Something terrible has happened. We need you right now." Sam demanded. "But what about Renesmee? I also have to wait for Bella, to get home." I explained.

"This situation is about Bella,Jacob. Emily will watch Renesmee."

"What?! What do you mean this situation is about Bella?" I questioned. "We heard her scream. Embry, Quil, and Paul, and I, all did. We smelt her scent in the woods, too." He reported. "Who's?" I asked him.

"Victoria's, and Bella's, and another girls."

"Angela."I said. Bella was with Angela. Angela and Bella must of went in the woods!

"What?"Sam asked me. "Her names Angela."I repeated.

"Oh. Well we need to hurry up and find them. Embry and Quill, are in the woods waiting for us."He explained.

"Well lets go now!"I explained. _I did not like the idea of my Bella, being alone with that, ugly, cruel, redheaded, leech._

I was worried about Angela too, of course. But right now, all of my focus was on Bella.

 _My Bella._

"Wait a minute Jacob. Emily is in the car with Dakota, She'll take Renesmee to her home with her."Sam said. I carefully ran over to Sam's truck with Nessie in my arms, and sat her in the extra car seat next to Dakota's car seat, that we kept for Nessie, so that when she came over to their house she had a car seat. Dakota was Sam and Emily's first daughter.

I buckled Ness in then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Renesmee. See you later baby." I told her.

"Lovey Da Da."Nessie tried to say. I chuckled, then shut the door.

"Bye Emily." I said then waved.

"Bye Jacob, you two be careful out there! Love you Sam!"Emily called out. Sam went over and kissed her, then we ran over to the woods to get tied our clothes to the back of our legs then phased.

 _'Are you positive it was Bella's scent?'-Me._

 _'Dude,were not pregnant!'-Quill._

 _'This isn't the time for jokes,Quill.'-Me._

 _'Yes, were absolutely sure it was Bella's scent.'-Sam._

Sam and I, ran passed a tree.

 _'Are you sure the other scent was the Victoria's, and not just one of the Cullens?'-Me._

 _'It was definitely not the Cullens! It was definitely Victoria.'-Quill._

 _'Why would they be after Bella,though?'-Me._

 _'Were not sure yet. Do you know if Bella has any connection to this vampire?'-Sam._

 _'I don't think so.'-Me._

 _'Hey guys, I've found something,I think you might want to see.'-Embry._

 _'What is it?'-Quill._

 _'A shoe._ Bella's _shoe.'-Embry._

Oh no. A shoe, Bella's shoe! They must have her. The redhead took her!

 _'I'm coming! Where are you,Em?'-Me._

 _'Calm down Jacob, we'll find them.'-Sam._

I didn't calm down. I sped up and ran faster.

 _'I'm by the giant stone.'-Embry._

I ran as fast as I could, until I reached the giant stone by bushes. I saw Embry phased into his wolf form, next to one of Bella's black sneakers on the ground. It was filthy, covered in dirt or mud.

 _'They got her.'-Me._

 _'Don't worry,Jacob. We'll get her back.'-Sam._

* * *

 **~Bella's point of view~**

I suddenly woke up. Everything was dark around me. The only light that was in the room was coming from a small light bulb hanging from a ceiling.

I looked around the room. Angela laid next to me. Her head had dried blood on it. Not too much though.

 _'Did...she turn her?'_ I thought in my head. I slowly and cautiously raised two fingers on her neck. There was a pulse.

 _Thank goodness!_

I finished looking around the room. There was a mop, and some cleaning products on a shelf. The walls were concrete. So was the floor. It looked like we were in some type of closet. The door was concrete too, it had several locks on the inside.

 _'There's probably even more on the outside!'_ I thought to myself. I should of never agreed to let Angela go in the woods! Because now were both in danger. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, then began to pray.

"Dear Heavenly Father, Please help us in our time of need! I honestly have no idea where we are, and we really need help. Please help us somehow. In Jesus name,Amen."

Tears suddenly began running down my cheeks uncontrollably.

I jumped, when I suddenly felt Angela's leg move next to mine. I looked over to her, to see that she was awake now.

"Angela!"I cried.

"Bella!" She reached over and hugged me. I hugged her back. When I pulled away, she asked "Where are we?"

I sighed, and wiped my eyes. "That's one of my problems. I have no idea!"I replied. Angela looked around the room.

"It looks like some kind of closet. Supplies closet, maybe."She suggested.

I shrugged.

"Angela,Are you okay?"I asked her.

"Yes, other than this situation, I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be,Bella?"

"Your head!"I pointed to the small gash on her forehead, from when the rock hit her. It wasn't critical,but it had to hurt at least a little.

She reached up and touched it, then winced at the pain. "Ouch." She mumbled.

"Yeah. Looks like it." I said.

Angela got up and examined the locks on the door.

"There's to many. We wouldn't be able to brake the door down. Plus, its concrete."She declared.

"Your right. I don't know the first thing about picking locks though,either."I added.

"How are we going to get out of here?"Tears now running down, her one of my best friends sad, in pain makes me feel the same way. More tears poured out of my eyes.

"I don't know, Angela. I really don't know. Pray, I will give us a way. He will help us!"I insisted, giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded in agreement, and that's what we did...

 _We prayed. We knew God would help us, right now at our time of need. He loves us._


	5. Chapter 5:The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **~Jacob's point of view~**

It was getting late and we still haven't find any of them. We'd been looking for over four hours.I've been praying this whole time too. Jared had also joined in on helping us look. Seth stayed at Sam and Emily's just in case they came back, or Victoria showed up.I just can't wait to have my Bella back in my arms again.

 _'Guys, I have an idea that might just work.'-Sam._

 _'What is it?'-Me._

 _'Even know, We don't like most of them,we going to have to get them involved.'-Sam._

 _'Who?'-Embry._

 _'The Cullens.'-Sam._

 _'Wait a minute, No...no...no...no...no!'-Jared._

 _'Jared, We have no other choice! Even though, we hate to admit it, they probably know a lot more about Victoria then we do.'-Embry._

 _'We have to save Bella! This might be our way.'-Quill._

 _'Whatever.'-Jared._

 _'Okay, so whats the plan,Sam?'-Me._

 _'We'll go talk to them now. Ask them to help us look for her.'-Sam._

 _'Okay. Lets go.'-Me._

* * *

Sam, Embry, and I, were all phased back into our human forms, and dressed. Paul, Jared, and Quill, were still in wolf form, just in case they tried anything.

I knocked on their door.

A few seconds later Carlisle came to it.

"Hello, Jacob. I didn't know you guys were coming."He calmly said. "Sorry about crossing the treaty line, without warning you first, but its about Bella. We believe Victoria kidnapped Bella, and her friend."Sam explained.

Carlisle nodded. "Anything for Bella."

"Okay. Good, thank you. We feel the same way." Sam agreed. "Yes, please please, come in." Carlisle said making room for us to come in. We all looked at Sam, who silently nodded, so we all walked into the Cullens place.

We followed Carlisle into a room, that I think was their living room but I couldn't be sure. They were bloodsuckers, and I didn't know how they lived.

Alice sat next to her husband Jasper on the couch. She was holding his hand,a worried expression on her face. She must of heard our conversation. Rosalie was leaning against her husband Emmett, on the same couch next to Alice and Jasper. Emmett's hands seemed to be locked around her waist. Rosalie had a blank expression on her face just staring into space, the same as her husbands.

Esme was sitting in a rocking chair slowly rocking. When she seen me she looked up and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hello Jacob." She cooed. "Hi" I waved. Then on the other side of the room sitting in a wooden chair was Edward. He was starring out the window at something unknown.

Carlisle came back into the room. "So, how can we help?" He asked us. Everyone, even the Cullens,- _Even that leech, Edward,_ starred up at Sam.

H had a cold dead expression on his face. _'How could Bella date that? Yuck, nasty!'_ I thought to myself.

 _"Shut up,Dog!"_ Edward growled over at me.

 _"What the?!-_ I didn't say anything!" I shouted. "You didn't have too." He snapped.

"Edward over there, can read minds." Carlisle explained pointing to the disgusting nasty leech in the corner.

"Did you just say?" Embry started but his words trailed off. He starred at Edward curiously.

 _"Read minds?"_ I finished. Carlisle simply nodded.

"He can read minds? Everybody's in this room? Everybody's? Even other Vampires, and Wolves?" Sam asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"Well, yes _...and no._ He _can_ read everybody's mind. Except one persons." Carlisle explained.

"And who's that?" Sam asked. I was getting curious. Who was that? The words repeated in my mind, " _Except one person."_ Who could possibly be that person? Edward must hate them,since he can't go picking through their brain,-like he does to everyone else.

Edward chuckled to himself. _"Actually,_ I love this person."

"Huh?" Em gasped. I snorted. Probably one of his,so called _"Family."_

"Bella Swan." Edward simply answered. I gasped. Embry starred at him, along with Sam. "Really? Do you know why?" Sam asked. Edward shook his head no, then shrugged. "Not at all. She totally confused me, half the time. She's very hard to read." He answered.

 _"That's for sure."_ I murmured to myself. Carlisle laughed once, then put his serious face back on.

"So your saying, _you...uh...vampires..._ have magic powers?" I asked them. "A lot of people like to consider them as gifts, or special abilities. And no, not all of us only some. Alice has visions of the future based on the decisions people make,Jasper can feel others emotions, _even Bella's,_ and control emotions,as you know. Edward can read minds. That's about it." Carlisle explained.

"Okay. Does Victoria have any special abilities?" Em asked, as if it was easy as pie. "Yes. She has a very special one." Rosalie declared then shook her head. "W-What does she mean?" I stuttered.

"It's not that special,Rosalie. It's just _very_ useful or helpful." Alice said.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "But I wouldn't want it." She hissed. "None of us would, sweetie." Emmett whispered in her ear.

"Victoria has instinctive nerd to keep herself alive. Her special ability let's her know when to evade danger. Also if the place she goes to is safe or not." Jasper explained.

 _'Wow...this is the first time I've heard him talk since I've been here.'_ I thought to myself.

"Why do you think Victoria might want Bella?" I asked. "Man, that's a stupid question. Dude, she's a vampire, and she's a human." Embry joked.

"Other than that." I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, Jacob. There's a very low chance that Victoria will kill her." Carlisle assured me. "But she can always change her." Rosalie pointed at. "We've gotta find her!" Alice insisted.

"Where could she be?" Sam asked.

There was silence for about a minute, until Emmett snapped his fingers and jumped up off the couch.

"The stone house!" He shrieked with his hand raised in the air.

Oh yeah! There's an abandoned old stone house on the other side of the woods. It's been there ever since I was little. I remember from when I was like,eight, or nine, Embry, Quil, and I, tried sneaking in there thinking it was haunted. Back then we thought all abandoned houses were haunted.

* * *

 ** _(Jacob's memory)_**

 _I was spending the night at Embry's house tonight. We told his mom we were going for a walk in the woods like we always do, but what we didn't tell her,was that- WE WERE GOING TO INVESTIGATE A CREEPY AWESOME ABANDONED STONE HOUSE TWO HOURS AWAY FROM HOME!_

 _His mo_ _m would never let us here. This is the farthest I've ever been away from home without a grown up._

 _"I can't get it open!" Quil cried as he tugged on the door knob. "It's probably locked,stupid!" Embry pointed out. "Why would it be locked? It a abandoned house. Not like anybody lives here, with a set of keys!" Quil snapped._

 _"Shh!" I hissed. Embry covered his mouth. "Remember, the ghost!" Embry whispered. Quils mouth dropped open, then he nodded his head quickly. He turned back around and tried on the door again._

 _"It still won't open." He reported. "Jiggle it."I said. "I am jiggling it, it's not working!" He yelled sounding angry. So we gave up and went home._

 _**(End of Jacob's memory.)**_

* * *

Edward burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him strangely.

 _"Jiggle_ it!"He mocked me. He must of heard my thoughts when I remember that memory of the stone house.

 _"I am jiggling it, it's not working!"_ He mocked Quil. Another burst of laughter went through him. "Wait a minute.. _._ I remember that. The stone house sleepover!" Embry agreed with a brief laugh.

"Edward please, we need to find Bella. This is no time for jokes." Carlisle sighed. "Same for you two." Sam agreed, looking at Embry, then at me.

We both nodded, and Edward quit laughing.

All of a sudden I heard Alice gasp very loudly. We all looked at her confused. She stared wide eyed at the floor with a concerned look on her face. She didn't blink either.

She must of seen something...one of her visions.

A few moments later, she exhaled and shook her head.

"What is it,Alice?" Esme asked. "It's to hard to say."Alice objected. "But please, tell us everything. We need to know." Carlisle insisted. Alice took a deep breath and nodded.

The concerned expression stuck on her face. "It was so confusing.I seen Bella and her friend Angela crying. They were inside some stone, concrete type room. Small, like maybe a closet. All of sudden I seen a concrete door with a bunch of locks on it. Then I seen Victoria walking towards Bella _...slowly..._ seen a guy vampire with Victoria. He ran up to her There was Victoria whispering in the guys ear, I don't know what. I seen Angela still in the room,pounding on the door, trying to get out. Then I seen roses. Then I seen burning roses. Then I seen Bella burning with the roses."

 _'Calm down,Jacob. We'll find her. She'll be fine, we will save her. God will help us, he will help us find her. Just pray. Pray.'_ I told myself silently in my head, then prayed silently in my head.

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"You and the pack will need to phase. You won't be safe in your human form." He instructed.

 _No duh, we're not new at this_

"Sam, make sure your pack is prepared for anything she might do. Edward, if you start hearing her thoughts tell tell us immediately." He continued.

We all nodded. "Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I, will come in first to attack. Esme, Alice, and Rose, will find a way in and look for Bella. Then Sam, after a few minutes, you picked a few wolves to go in with you and leave a few outside to patrol in case she tries to escape, or we need backup. Sounds like a plan?" Carlisle looked at Sam, waiting for an answer.

Sam looked at Embry and me, then back at Carlisle and nodded "Agreed."


	6. Chapter 6:Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **~Bella's point of view~**

It'd been five hours since we left Angela's,and been stuck in this...this... _this prison!_

I think I was starting to go crazy. Both of us were. This room was _so,so,small._

It was the size of a janitors closet. That may not sound small,but after five hours in it, if starts feeling like the walls are closing in!

"Bella,what do we do?" Angela asked me as she leaned against the cold cement wall,and carefully slid down to the cold concrete floor.

"I don't know. _I_ _honestly_ _don't know,Angela."_

I sighed,then sat next to her,on the ground. She put her face in her hands and sighed too.

"Maybe someone will find us?" I suggested with a shrug. "Why would they? I mean,who would no where to find us? Plus,how could they get to us? There's like,fifty locks on the door!" She exclaimed. She started to ball again. Her words made sense for a girl with a normal life. It made sense for someone who didn't know,about the unknown.

And what Angela,didn't know, was that I had a werewolf husband, and werewolf friends,and best friends. Also that one of my best friends were an _actual real-life Vampire._

"Angela,don't think that way. We'll get out of here...somehow." I put my hand on her shoulder gently,and gave her a reassuring smile.

She lifts her head up then nodded. She wiped away her tears quickly then got up. "If we only had signal, we could call somebody!" I exclaimed with my hands up in the air. I stood up too.

"It doesn't matter,we don't know where we are." She shrugged. "911 would know. They could come find us. They could track our number. Call put families!" I screamed, basically jumping up with joy,from the idea,even though we couldn't call anyone because there's no signal.

"Shh! Calm down,Bella!" Angela giggled. "It's getting late. I'm going to try and get some sleep. I don't know how I'm going too, but I'm going to try." She yawned. "Me too" I agreed.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to hearing a loud thud. I opened my eyes to see Victoria with the door open. She had roses in her hands. "Hello sweetie,your awake." She smiled. "Victoria." I whispered. That's all I could say. I scooted back against the wall. Angela was still sleeping.

 _'Dang, I know she's a dead sleeper,but that door was loud!'_

She just smiled at me, then waved. Victoria's hair was red. She was definitely a redhead! She was very beautiful too.

"P-please! Please d-don't hurt us!" I begged. She came closer and put her ice cold hand on my cheek. "Oh sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need your help." She whispered, but then, out of nowhere, she was tackled to the ground.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I realized what had tackled her.

It was Emmett.

"Found her!" He yelled. Angela woke up and screamed too. All of a sudden,Alice quickly burst into the room. "Bella!" She shouted.

 _"Alice?_ Alice Cullen? Is that you?" Angela gasped looking her up and down. Alice nodded with a smile then waved. She motioned for us to get up and follow, so we did. She took us put of the room and ran down the hall.

"How'd you find us?" Angela asked Alice,once we got outside.

Alice shrugged. "Lucky guess, I guess. You got kidnapped in the woods, there's an abandoned house in the woods." She giggled. I hugged Alice, then I hugged Angela, then Angela hugged Alice. I was so happy to finally get out of there! I could kiss the ground!

"Oh! Hey here!" Alice said. We followed her around the corner, and there was my truck.

"I brought you something. I figured you two would probably be hungry." She reached in the back of my truck and took out a cooler. She opened it up and I could smell what was inside. Subs. Like store bought.

I usually love subs, but today the smell of them just made my stomach... _ugh!_ I started feeling nausea, and dizzy. Then I felt like I was going to vomit.

I ran over to a bush and started throwing up. I don't know what I was throwing up,because I haven't ate anything since,two o clock pm yesterday afternoon.

"Bella!" Angela whispered. She whispers when she's nervous, I've learned that about her. I've also learned that shes one of those people that when she sees people get sick, she gets sick,or feels sick.

"D-don't make yourself uncomfortable,Angela." I choked out. "I'm sorry. I-I can't." She whispered.

All of a sudden I felt cold hands on my neck, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. It was Alice.

"It's okay,Bella." Alice sang. "J-Jake" I said knowing Alice would know what I meant. I was asking where he was. I vomited up more stuff.

"He's inside with his pack and the guys." She answered me.

My throat burned now. This felt like hell,just I knew hell was WAY WAY worst! Tears now ran down my face as I vomited into the bush. I started feeling bad for the bush. It didn't do anything to me,but yet I was puking my guts out into it.

 _'Oh my gosh! Bella,are you listening to yourself! I'm going crazy! I have to be!'_ I thought in my head.

All of a sudden, Embry ran up to me. He was wearing a pair of shorts but not a shirt, he must of been inside fighting.

"Bells,are you okay? I was inside, and seen you through the window, and you were...well doing this!" He exclaimed. I couldn't answer.

"Move over, or your going to get puked on!" Alice declared. Embry moved away from the bush as I threw up some more. "Jake's coming. I told him about it when I was phased. Well, I didn't really tell him. He read it in my mind." He exclaimed.

"No! I don't want him to see me like this!" I shrieked. "Bella!" Alice grunted. "Your so stubborn!" She added. "Through sickness and health." Embry reminded me. I rolled my eyes and puked again.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob yell. He was running towards me.

"Go away,Ja-" I started but was interrupted by vomiting again. I felt his warm hand on my back. "It's okay, baby." He cooed. I puked some more,then dry-heaved for a few seconds. I leaned over the bush waiting over the bush still, just in case.

"Alice, can you get me a plastic bag out of my truck,please?" I asked her. "Yes." She replied. She left, then a few moments later returned with a plastic bag.I carried it with me. "Thanks."I said. She smiled.

"We caught her. She's gone. Sam bit her head off and we burned her." Jake reported. Joy bolted through me. I smiled so big it hurt. She's gone! Victoria is actual gone!

Angela came back over to me. "Hey,you okay?" She asked. I smile and nod. Carlisle came over to us.

"If it's not to much trouble, could I bring you two to my office to make sure you have no major injuries?" He asked Angela and I.

I look up at Jacob, who nods. "But I'm fine!" I whined.

"Excuse me?" Angela asked eyeing me. "You just puked your guts out over there,and your saying your fine!" She pointed to the bush with her other hand on her hip. I rolled my eyes.

"Old stubborn Bella" Embry joked. "If I have to, you have to!" Angela declared. I sighed. "Fine."


	7. Chapter 7: Wows

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me sadly. Thank you God and Jesus for Stephanie Meyers! And everything else you've given us! Lol!but for real! :)**

* * *

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

We stood in Carlisle office. Angela had just got checked out. She said goodbye to Bella and me then left.

I was really worried about Bella. _What could of happened to her?_ I wonder if Victoria poisoned her? She couldn't of!I mean, wouldn't Bella wake up if she put a needle in her arm? Bella said they didn't get to,eat or drink so once we get home I'm giving Bella lunch. It was almost afternoon.

Carlisle came in the room. Bella sat on the hospital bed and I sat next to her in a plastic chair.

He took a small flashlight out of of a drawer behind him, and shine it in her eyes. "Looks alright here." He reported as he put the flashlight back. Carlisle smiled at Bella as he examined her,looking her up and down.

"I have an idea,but it's something doctors don't do. It's more of me experimenting." He explained. "What is it?" I asked before Bella could speak.

"This experiment connects with this okay. I just don't want to say it yet,until I got my facts correct." He started. "Bella, Alice said when she took the sandwiches out, that is when you started vomiting, correct?"

Bella nodded staring at him lost. I was lost too. What was his point?

"May I take them back out, and see your reaction?"

Bella looked at me,questioning if she should or not. I shrugged. This didn't make sense, but he is a doctor I guess...

I nodded my head,yes. Then she did the same to Carlisle. "Jacob,would you please hand her the trash can over there in the corner?" He pointed to a small bucket in the back corner. I got up and brought it over to her. Carlisle walked out of the room.

All of a sudden, I hear her breathing quicken. I look over at her, to find Bells shaking and crying.

I put my hand on her tiny arm trying to comfort her. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked her. "I-I'm scared." She sniffed. I kissed her hand, intertwining our fingers together. "Don't be sweetie. I'm here now, no one's going to hurt you." I assured her.

I wiped away her tears. I hated seeing her scared. I hated seeing her cry too. She my wife...the love of my life...My world...My happiness... _My imprint._

Carlisle came back in the room with the sandwiches. I looked at Bella waiting for her reaction. She looked like she was going to throw up, or pass out or something like that! She gripped the trashcan and started puking in it. I gently and carefully put my hand on her back, and rubbed her back. Carlisle left the room again bringing the sandwiches with him.

Bella kept vomiting for a few more seconds then stopped. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry,Bells. Your my wife,and my best friend." I declared. Carlisle came back into the room with a wet wash cloth, and water bottle. He handed them to Bella.

"Jacob, can I talk to you out in the hall?" He asked me. I got up and nodded.

When we got out there, Carlisle smiled at me. I smiled back. Dang he smiles a lot!

"Have you two been using protection?" He asked.

 _'Wait what?! is actually asking about my sex life?'_ I thought. I thought back to the conversation Bella and I had yesterday. We didn't use protection a few times. But it's way to early to tell if she's pregnant or not!

I only nodded. "Could Bella possibly be pregnant? She looks a little heavier than she was a few weeks ago." Carlisle replied.

"No. No Carlisle that's impossible,it has to be. It was just recently that we didn't!" I insisted. A few days...Yes only a few days ago we forgot.

"I see. Can we try an ultrasound just to be certain? Or a pregnancy test?"

I looked at the ground. That's impossible to tell already. Impossible. But what if she was? Make a decision Black, make a decision!

"I guess I rather be safe then sorry. I got to ask Bella though." I answered. He nodded. I walked back down the hallway and back into the room,where Bella sat looking confused as ever.

"Jake" She smiled at me as I walked further into the room towards her.

"Hi Bells." I smiled back.

Now how am I suppose to ask her this? She might think I'm crazy or something. Maybe she'll worry. Spit it out Jacob, she needs to know!

"What was that about?" She asked,interrupting my thoughts.

"What about?"

 _"Um...You going in the hallway with Carlisle."_ Bella answered.

"Oh that! Yeah..uh" I stalled.

"Jacob, is there something you want to tell me?" She was getting frustrated. It was written all over her face.

"You might be pregnant!" I shot out quickly.

"What?" She gaped at me. "That's impossible,Jacob! It's way to early to tell!"

"I know this,Bells. But would you take an Ultrasound, or do a pregnancy test,just to be for sure?" I gave her a pleading face.

Bella looked down at her tiny stomach worriedly then back up at me.

"Do you think I should?"

I shrugged, "Maybe it'd be safer. I think you should."

Bells closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright. I will take a pregnancy test." She nodded. I gave her a short smile then kissed her forehead.

I walked out of the room and back down the hallway to Carlisle, who waited patiently for me.

"She said she'll do a pregnancy test." I reported. "I will have Alice go pick one up." He said then walked the the other way.

* * *

About fifteen minutes had passed. Finally Carlisle came back into the room holding the pregnancy test. Alice skipped behind him. He handed it to Bella. "You can use my office's bathroom."

I helped Bella up and took her over to the bathroom. I stepped in with her.

Bella looked at me,and blushed. "Could you _...uh...go out please?"_ She asked me shyly.

I chuckled. "Of course baby." I walked out and shut the door behind me. I stood outside the door waiting for her.

After a few minutes the bathroom door opened and Bella walked out with her hand over her mouth. I took the test out of her hand and starred at the results.

 _Pregnant._

"How could this be possible?" I asked her. She shrugged. We ran over to Carlisle. I showed him the results.

"Wow. Congratulations!" He smiled. "Can I do a Ultrasound to see how far along you are?"

Bella simply nodded. Her face was twisted with confusion.

 _'How is this possible?'_ I kept asking myself. They took Bella over to another bed across the room. Alice lifted Bells shirt up and put some cream stuff on it.

All of a sudden I remembered two months ago we went on a vacation. We didn't use protection four nights in a row. "Bella! Vacation!" I blurted out. I heard her gasp. "Your right."


	8. Chapter 8: Visiting Daddy

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 _"What do you mean by vacation?"_ Carlisle asked me. "Two months ago we went on our first family vacation with Renesmee. We went to a lake house,and we _...uh..._ forgot condoms." Bells blushed. She's so beautiful when she blushes. _What am I saying?_ She's so beautiful all the time!

"I see." He said.

* * *

After the Ultrasound, Carlisle starred at his computer. He walked over to the calendar a few feet away and counted a few dates then went back over to his computer.

"Your definitely pregnant." He reported. "Do you know how far along she is?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm going to say probably around a month and a half. So going on two months. Close to two months." "Wow. Second child." I heard her mumble under her breath. "I'd say come back here in two weeks for another ultrasound." Carlisle explained.

"Okay. We'll be here." I answered. "Are we free to go now?" Bella smiled. "Yup. Your free to leave. But Bella, Charlie has been asking for you. He found out that you were missing." Carlisle told her.

"Who told him?" She asked. "I believe that,Jacobs father did. Billy Black. But Billy convinced him not to get the police involved,because you all have it under control. Billy also let him know when you were found, and ever since then he's been asking for you. He's in bad shape right now, not knowing where you are,and what condition your in. Maybe you should stop by and see him."

Bella nodded,"Yeah. I probably should." She looked up at me. "Do you wanna go visit him now?"

"Yeah." I replied. I took her hand in mine and helped her off the bed. "Thank you,Carlisle." She smiled. "Anytime Bella."

Bells hugged Alice, who was as happy as could be with the news. "Bye Alice." "Bye Bella, Bye Jacob! Bye baby!" Alice cheered putting her hand on Bella's belly.

* * *

 **~Bella's point of view~**

We pulled up at my old home, where my Dad lived.

 _Charlies house._

We had picked up Renesmee up from Sam and Emily's before coming here. Jacob was carrying her. I was trying to think of a way to tell my Dad I was pregnant _...again._

I opened the front door and walked inside to find my Dad passed out on the couch. I walked over to him. The game was on, and there was a beer bottle on the coffee table,half empty.

I turned the TV off and looked back at my Dad. He had a worried expression on his face as he slept.

 _'That's because of me. I did that to him. Once again I hurt another person.'_ I thought to myself. It hurt me seeing him like this.

Jacob walked over to me. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Daddy" I whispered. Tears began welling up in my eyes. "Don't worry,honey. He's okay, hes just worried." Jake whispered in my ear trying to comfort me.

"Daddy" I whispered again stepping closer to my Dad. I sat down on the arm rest of the couch and ran my fingers through his hair.

He mumbled something and then sat up and opened his eyes. When he saw me, his face twisted in shock. He blinked a couple of times.

"Bells? _Are you...Are you really here?"_ He gasped. The tears that filled my eyes began rolling down my cheeks. I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah Daddy, I'm I'm really here."

"Oh my gosh,Bells! Are you okay? What happened to you? Where have you been?" He questioned me.

"Yes Dad. I'm fine. But are you?"

My Dad didn't answer right away. He just starred at me for a few seconds. "I'm alright now. Before I _...I...I honestly thought I lost you forever."_ He admitted.

"I'm here." I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Dad, I got something to tell you." I finally said. It was time. I had to tell my Dad I was pregnant _...again._

"What? What is it now?" He stuttered. I put my hand on my stomach and took a deep breath. Jake came over and stood to my side.

"Daddy, I'm having a baby." I shot out as quickly as I could. "Bay-bee"Nessie copied me.

" _What did you just say?"_ Charlie asked with his eyebrows raised high.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I repeated slowly. "Pregnant?" He looked at Jake. "Your the father?" He asked him.

Jake laughed, "Yes it's me. I'm the daddy." "Okay that's good. How many months?" Dad asked me.

"Almost two months." I replied. He just nodded. "Renesmee, why don't you say hi to poppa." I said trying to break the silence.

Jake handed Nessie to me and I handed her to my Dad. "Hi poppa." Ness giggled. "Well hello there,kiddo." My Dad chuckled. That's what he always called me. I thought it was cute that my Dad was calling my Daughter some of my old nicknames.

"Kiddo"She copied him then giggled. "Kiddo! Kiddo! Kiddo!" Renesmee chanted. My Dad,Jake,and I, all burst out laughing.

"Hey Bells,Her chanting that reminds me of someone." Daddy pointed out. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You don't know? Remember when you were little and what you use to chant when you-" He started but I interrupted him. "No!" I shrieked when I realized what he was talking about.

"What?" Jake asked with a crooked smile on his face. "NOTHING!" I shouted a little to quickly.

Charlie and Jacob, both laughed. "When Bells was like three-" He started.

"Dad,shut up!" I yelled playfully, but seriously. I covered my ears like a child and screamed "LA LA LA LA!" as loud as I could.

Dad chuckled. "When Bells was younger she'd sing _'I got to go potty! I got to go potty!'_ She'd chant it." He explained. Jake put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Little Bells was cute too." He whispered into my ear, I giggled.


	9. Chapter 9:Happy

**Disclaimer: I _do_ not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 ** _(O_** _ **ne month later)**_

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

It was Renesmee's birthday party. Last week Bells and my daughter turned one! I can't believe how fast time flies. It feels like just yesterday, Bella and I, were making mud pies down at First Beach.

"Jake, can you help me hang,Nessie's, birthday banner up?" Bells asked me. She stood in front of me holding a long piece of paper that went down to her feet.

"Of course,I will!" I exclaimed then gave her a quick kiss in the lips. I leaned over and grabbed the other end of the banner. We walked over to the front porch, and hung it up on the railing with tape.

"When's Alice going to be here?" I asked.

"She should be on her way." She replied. We walked back inside. "I'm going to go check on Renesmee, then take a shower. I have to hurry, the party is going to start soon! We barely have anything done yet!" Bells exclaimed.

"Calm down,Baby, don't rush. The party isn't for another three hours, and like you said,Alice, should be here soon, and you know how she is with decorating. She knows what she's doing." I smiled. Bella giggles then ran down the hall.

Alice was suppose to be coming over and help us set up. So far we had the banner hung up, food on the table, the present table set up. Bella and my presents were already on there.

It was going to be like a pool party too. The pack and I, we're working on making a underground swimming pool. We finished about two months ago,a week before we went on vacation. It's filled up too. The deepest is eight feet, and the lowest is three feet.

Alice bought a tiny kiddie pool for babies and toddlers. It's big enough to fit four,six years old kids in. That's big enough because the oldest kid that's going to be there is three. I bought a slip and slide too.

"I'm here!" I heard Alice squeal as she ran in the door. She quietly shut the door, then skipped over to me. She was carrying two bags with designs on them over her shoulder like a purse. Today, Alice, was wearing a pair of light grey jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt.

"Where do I put the presents?" She asked. "On the back porch. The deck isn't fully done yet. We've only got the present table out there ready, and the food table,with all the food on it." I explained. She simply nodded, and began walking the the back and I followed behind her.

Alice set her gifts down on the present table. "I don't like swimming, so I will watch the little kids when their swimming to make sure there okay. They can't be in water unsupervised by an adult." She reported. "Okay." I answered.

"The decorations I bought are still in the closet down the hall?" Alice asked. I nodded.

Alice pulled like four balloons out and I blew them up, she tied them to strings and she ran outside to the back porch and tied them on the railing. I grabbed the radio and speakers and carried it out to the back porch.

I sat it down on the coffee table and plugged it in with an extension cord. Then attached the speakers to it. When I turned around I noticed,Alice,was carrying out stuffed animals, and a giant sheet,that she just recently bought for the party.

I watched as she ran off the porch and into the grass, and laid the purple and pink sheet down on the ground. It wasn't _to far,_ from the pools, and wasn't _to close,_ to the pools. Then she put the stuffed animals down in a pile on top of the sheet.

I went back inside, to find Bella carrying a twelve pack of soda towards the backdoor. Her hair was still wet. She was wearing a pair of Jean shorts and a tank top, over top of her bathing suit. She wore dark blue flip flops on her feet.

"Let me take that." I said. "No no, I got it." Bells insisted. I watched her walk past me and set the soda on the table, then turned her head and giggled.

Alice ran over to Bella with a gigantic grin painted on her face ."Bella! Almost everything is finished! I'm going to go buy some helium balloons that say _'Happy Birthday!'_ or something like that. Then I'm going to come back here and get changed,okay?" Alice giggled.

"Okay. I still have your dress in my closet, and your shoes." Bella replied. Alice giggled then ran off inside.

"Don't you think this is a little much, for a one year old's birthday party?" Bells asked me. I just shrugged. "I guess it is kind of a lot." I agreed. "But this is,Alice,were talking about! I mean,she goes big or goes home!" Bella joked playfully elbowing me in the side.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I chuckled. "So, how much longer until the party,Bells?"

She walked back inside to the stove and I followed behind her. "It's,two-twenty, so about two more hours. Why don't you go get ready?I mean, go get in your swimming trunks." She giggled. "Okay." I smiled back.

* * *

 **~Bellas point of view~**

It was a half hour into the party. Alice had bought at least siz helium balloons. We had just finished with dinner and cake.

I was sitting in a plastic chair next to Angela, who was sitting in Eric's lap. "Your going to love the present we got Renesmee!"She exclaimed.I giggled, "I'd like anything you get her."

"Oh I love your bathing suit,by the way!"She giggled.

About twenty minutes ago, I had slipped out of my shorts and tank top.I was now in my purple bikini. The top piece hooked in back and tied around my neck, and my bottoms I could just slide on.

"Thanks. I like yours too."

Angela was in a black bathing was a one piece bathing suit. Around her waist was a little skirt. Eric had on swimming trunks, and a tank top.

"Thanks,Bella" I nodded.

I couldn't see my life any other way. I had an amazing,sweet, and beautiful daughter. A handsome, loving and caring, husband, who I grew up with, and was carrying his child. I had some of the most amazing friends and family in the world! I could never want anything more. I felt complete.

"So...how are you and Jacob?"Eric asked me. "Were doing good. Going through a lot of stress though. I mean, I'm only twenty, turning twenty one, in four months, and going on my second child."I said, then put my hand on my stomach, which was starting to form a small baby bump.

"How many months?"He asked me.

I was about to answer, when I heard a very familiar voice say "She'll be three months, in two days."

 _It was Jacob._

 _How I loved my sweet sweet Jacob._

Jake leaned against the arm of the chair. He kissed the side of my head.

"Yup." I smiled.

"Wow that's great!Eric and I, have been talking about having another baby." Angela explained.

"Its true, I want twins."Eric chuckled. Angela turned her head, and gave him her best glare. It was obvious that she wasn't really angry, though.

She playfully slapped his arm. _"Correct that!_ _We_ want twins!"She joked.

We all burst out laughing. All of a sudden I felt Jacobs arms around my waist lifting me up in the air gently.

I playfully screamed. He ran over to the big underground pool,cautiously,with me in his arms, then jumped into the water.

I sunk down to the bottom of the pool,then floated back up. I looked around for Jacob, to see he was already at the other side of the pool.

"I'm going to get you for that, !" I roared at him.  
"What?"I heard Billy say from the porch. I looked over at him.

"Sorry,Billy! I was talking to Jacob!"I replied. He gave me a big happy grin then nodded,and went back to talking to my Dad.


	10. Chapter 10: Gifts of love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me sadly. Thank the God and Jesus for Stephanie Meyers! And everything else!lol. But for real :)**

* * *

 **(Authors note: Thanks everybody for all the nice reviews! Your amazing! Thank you! Have a blessed day, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story! I'm not finished yet! I'm planning on making many more chapters! Hopefully, I am able too! Then after maybe another sequel! I'm not sure yet, but if you like the story, please keep on reading! If you like the chapter,feel free to review after! If you don't, please don't review. I don't want any negative reviews. If you don't like it, maybe give me kind tips on how to make it better! Well anyways, bless you all, and hope you all enjoy!)**

* * *

It was present time for Renesmee. I sat at the end of the present tablet next to Jacob, with Nessie on my lap.

"Are you ready to open presents,baby girl?" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and clapped her hands. I kissed her cheek.

Alice picked up a square box wrapped in pink and blue wrspping paper, off the table and walked over to me. She leaned over so her face was just inches away from Nessie's. "Okay. Are you ready for your first present,Renesmee?" She asked.

Renesmee, giggled in response.

Alice set the present on my lap, and Jake and I, helped Ness, peel off the wrapping paper.

 _'This is Jacob and my, first daughters birthday party. We're helping her open her first birthday present, at her first birthday!'_ I kept thinking to myself.

I know it shouldn't be that big of a deal, but it feels like a huge deal for me right now! I'm a Mommy. Everything seems sounbelievable all of a sudden. I was so happy that it brought tears to my eyes, and dribbling down my cheeks.

I watched as,Jacob, ripped off the last piece of paper.

There was a shoe box, with a picture of black and purple sneakers on the top. There was a card taped to it. I pulled it off and began reading it out loud.

"Happy _first_ Birthday,Renesmee. We're so glad your in our world. Love Jessica and Mike."

I looked over to see Jessica and Mike standing. She was in a dark blue bikini that was just like mine. It hooked in back, and tied around the neck, but her bottoms had one bow, on each of her hips. It was really pretty. Mike was in a pair of swimming trunks, and a white tank top.

Mike was leaning against the porch railing, with his arm around Jessica. Jessica smiled and waved. I waved back. "Thank you." I said. "No problem." Mike replied.

Alice handed us another present. This was in a bag. "This one is from me." She whispered to,Jacob and me.

I chuckled, and Jacob smiled. He reached inside the back and took out a bunch of very colorful paper. Leave it to,Alice, to make sure everything was decorative, and colorful. But that's just one of the extra things that makes her amazing!

Finally, Jacob pulled out a fancy looking teddy bear. He handed it to Renesmee, and she grabbed it. She held it to her, and hugged it tightly.

 _"Hug me"_ the bear said. Nessie shrieked excitedly, and threw the teddy bear up in the air. It sailed across the table. Embry hopped up, and caught it with his wolf instincts. Then he walked around the table and handed it to Nessie.

"There you go,sweetie" Embry smiled. She giggled and hugged the teddy bear. _"Hug me"_ the bear repeated. It was a small brown teddy bear.

"Thanks,Alice." I said. Alice just giggled, then nodded. She then, handed us another gift from her. I reached inside and pulled out a small Baby doll. It was inside of a box. It had long blonde hair, and had on a pink long dress with white dots on it. "Thank you." I said again.

* * *

After everyone left, and after we got the party cleaned up, I snuggled up on the couch with Renesmee, and Jacob. We were watching a family movie. We let Renesmee pick it. Apparently she liked the cover. It had a little girl holding a puppy on it.

Memories flooded my mind of,Jacob and me, when we were little kids, watching the same movie.

* * *

 ** _(Bella's memory)_**

 _I sat next to Jake, on his small race car bed in his room. My Dad and Billy, were down the hall, watching the game. We had just finished dinner._

 _"Bells,how old are you?" Jacob asked me randomly._

 _"I'm six. Why?" I replied acting a bit snobby._

 _"Were the same age as a movie star,Bells!" He exclaimed with his mouth hanging open. I raised my eyebrows at him. I was older than Jake! What was he talking about?_

 _"You mean, I'm older than you,Jacob!" I pointed my index finger at him. "Are not!" Jake objected as he crossed crossed his arms stubbornly in front of his chest. "Are too! I'm six years old,Jacob! How old are you?"_

 _He didn't reply right away. He was probably thinking of something to tell me._

 _"I'm six years old!" Jacob lied._

 _"Your a liar! Jacobs a liar! Liar, Liar,Liar!" I chanted. Jake stood up. "I'm not a liar! Your wrong!"_

 _I stood up too. "I'm not wrong! Your wrong! You are not six years old! I am! Not you!" I shrieked angrily._

 _"I'm six years old!" He insisted._

 _"You are not! Your five,Jacob! You just turned five years old,last Saturday,r_ _emember? I came to your birthday party last week!"_

 _He looked at the ground and stomped his foot. "Fine! But you just turned six too!" He declared. "Did not!"_

 _"Did too! I remember!"_

 _"I turned six a few months ago!" I yelled. "Fine!" He grumbled. "Can we watch the movie again? I want to watch it."I asked._

 _"Me too. Let's watch it. I like the picture on the cover." Jake agreed._

 _We both plopped down on the bed and enjoyed the rest of the movie together._

 _**(Bella's memory ends.)**_

* * *

I giggled out loud at the memory. Jake looked at me and smiled.

"What's so funny,Bells?" He asked me. "Nothing, . Your not a liar anymore." I joked. He started at me for a few seconds, then he remembered that day.

"Oh, well that's good, . Your not wrong anymore either."

We both laughed, and he leaned in and kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11: Thank you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 _ **(Two days later)**_

I was sitting in our bedroom waiting for Jacob to get home from a pack meeting. I missed him so much. It had only been a half hour, but I really did miss him. We hadn't been together that much for the past two days.

The day before yesterday was Sunday. Jake and I, had visited the Baptist Church we had gotten married in. After church we had lunch, Jacob, had gone out with the pack for patrolling,just in case. They didn't get home till,eleven thirty at night. Then yesterday, I had another ultrasound,and Jacob,stayed home with Renesmee. After that I'd seen him for about two hours,then had to go see Sam.

I missed my Jacob. I missed being able to come home, and run straight into Jacobs warm loving arms. I know he has his stuff he has to do,too. I understand that. But I still miss him.

It was starting to get late. I could see the dark sky through my bedroom window. Renesmee was sleeping in the crib next to our bed.

I put the book that I was reading down, and got up. I walked over to my dresser and got out a pair of boxer shorts, and a white spaghetti strap tank top.

I walked into the bathroom. I left the bathroom door a crack open so I could hear if,Nessie,wakes up or anything.

I started undressing, then I turned the shower on. I stepped in and let the water pour down on me. I took a washcloth and put some body wash on it, and began washing up. Then I rinsed and started washing my hair.

After I was done, I just stood there,letting the warm water run down my skin. It felt nice. I felt relaxed. I heard the front to door creak open, and I gasped.

I turned the shower off and dried off quickly. I threw my clothe on, and ran into the bedroom.

Jacob was sitting on the bed. I was so surprised to see him! He was home early today!

"Jake!" I gasped, then ran towards him. He chuckled and pulled me into his embrace.

"Your home early." I whispered.

"Yep. Sam, let me go home tonight. Guess what?" Jake said like a child who just got a new toy.

"What?"

"I don't got to go on patrol tomorrow! But after that, the next day I got to go to a pack meeting. We might not be patrolling as much." He explained.

Yes! I get my Jakey back!

"Really?" I said. I wasn't really asking a question though.

Jacob nodded,then smacked his lips onto mine roughly. "I know you've missed me." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. I have missed you a lot!" I admitted. "I know." He nodded,"You talk in your sleep."

I blushed bright red. "Why didn't you tell me,baby?" He cupped my chin.

I shrugged. "I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to be choosing me over the pack."

I was looking at the ground now. I was embarrassed, and a little sad. I didn't know why I was sad though.

"Bells baby, look at me please?" I obliged, and looked up at him. "I love you. With all of my heart. You and Renesmee,are my world. My everything. So is this new baby." He leaned down and kissed my belly.

"I love you. I couldn't ask for anything more or less! I mean, I couldn't ask for a better life." Tears filled my eyes and began streaming down my cheeks. Jake, wiped them away with his thumb.

"Neither could I" He sat up and pulled me down onto the bed with him. I laid next to him, with his arm around me and my head laying on his chest.

 _"Thank you."_ I whispered.

Jacob looked down at me. "For what,Bells?"

"For never giving up on me. For fighting for me. For giving me a family. For imprinting on me. For loving me. For protecting me. For everything."

* * *

 **(Authors note:Hi everyone! Sorry this chapters short. I've been sorta busy today. We'll anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'm going to start on the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it,too!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Authors question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hi! I have a question for y'all! I was thinking, maybe ,I could make a fanfic of what could of happened if Jacob had to take Renesmee during the fight in Breaking Dawn,and raise her.**

 **Do you think I should?**

 **I would still be writing this story too. I'd be working on both. I'm perfectly okay with that,too.**

 **So do you think I should make another fanfic of what could of happened if Jacob had to take Renesmee during the fight in Breaking Dawn,and raise her?**

 **Please tell me your answers in review, or private message me!**

 **Thank you. I hope you like the rest of my story! Bless you!**


	13. Chapter 13: Blessed

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight not me.**

* * *

"I remember how crazy,Jake,was over you,Bells!" Embry chuckled. Embry asked me if he could come over and hang out since his Mom wasn't in town today. Quil was spending their day with Claire,so he couldn't to them. I don't think he hangs it Leah. Seth was coming over soon too.

We all laughed. "I do too. I remember how he never stopped thinking about you. Literally never! Nonstop!" I heard a familiar voice say. We turned around to see,Seth, entering the house. He was holding a container.

He held it open and smiled big, "I got the hot dogs! My mom already grilled them!" We all cheered.

"Eat,eat!" Nessie cheered. She was in Embry's lap. We all giggled. I loved that little baby girl. She was my sunshine.

* * *

That night, Embry and Seth, spent the night. They slept in the living room. Jake and I, we're in the bedroom with Renesmee, talking and watching tv.

I was trying to rock Nessie to sleep,but it wasn't working out to well.

I felt,Jacob, tap my shoulder, then leaned over and whispered,"She's asleep."

I looked down at,little sleeping Renesmee, who was in my arms. I stood up to go put her in her crib, but she woke up and started crying.

"I will get you a cup,baby." I cooed. I laid her in the crib and ran into the kitchen to get her a sippy cup.

In the living room, Seth was zonked out in the recliner, with his leg over the arm. Embry was stretched out on the pull-out couch,just snoring away. I laughed,what a sight!

I grabbed one of her cups from out of the fridge. It was filled with orange juice, with a little bit of water. I carried it back into the bedroom and handed it to Renesmee. She was back to sleep in no time.

"So Bells, I've been thinking... Do we really need to have another baby shower? I mean, we'll still be able to get stuff for the baby, other ways,and we've been really busy." Jake declared.

"We don't need a baby shower." I agreed. We could get stuff for the baby easily. We didn't need a baby shower.

"I'm so glad,God and Jesus,blessed me with a family like this." He smiled. I was so happy,God and Jesus, blessed me with a family like this too. God gave me things I never expected. I couldn't thank him enough! If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be married to my wonderful werewolf soul mate,Jacob,and have my gorgeous daughter,Renesmee. I wouldn't be carrying, _my_ Jacobs, baby either.

"Me too."I said, as I snuggled into his chest.

I couldn't believe I wanted to marry,Edward. I mean, I love the Cullens very much! There just like family to I don't understand how stupid I was before! How could I ever doubt my feelings for Jake!

 _"I'm yours...forever."_ I whispered. Tears filled my eyes and began streaming down my cheeks.

 _"I'm yours forever too,Bells. We're in this together forever."_ Jake assured me. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

I sniffed,then wiped my tears away. I tried to snuggled closet to Jacob,but sadly, I was as close as I position could be to him,which to me- _was not close enough!_

Jacob turned off the lights,and then the TV.

 _"Goodnight,Bells. I love you"_

 _"Goodnight,Jacob.I love you too."_

Before I drifted off to sleep, I made sure to pray and thank,God,for my wonderful family. After I fell into a peaceful sleep,in _my Jacobs arms._

* * *

 **(Authors note:Hi everybody! Again, I know this chapter is a little short. I wanted to post another chapter since I haven't in a few days. Sorry that I've been behind on updating chapters, I'm also trying to work on that new Jacob and Renesmee story,about what would happen if Jacob had to run with Renesmee in breaking Dawn. I'm about to post that story! It's not finished yet,though. That story won't be a one shot. It will have many chapters. But anyways, back to this story! Please review if you enjoyed it! Please no negative or rude and mean reviews! Also message me too,if you want! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to write the next one!)**


	14. Chapter 14:Fat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me. Thank the Lord for Stephanie Meyers! And everything else!-lol,but for real.**

* * *

 **_(Three_ _months later)_**

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

It was a stormy Monday morning. We were on our way back from Bella's ultrasound to find out the baby's gender. This was like the fifth time coming in,to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl! All the other times the baby didn't have its legs open. But today was our lucky day,I guess! We had finally found out, that Bella was carrying another baby girl.

That was good. We still had stuff from when Renesmee was that little.

We drove into Sam and Emily's driveway. They were watching Renesmee,when we went for the ultrasound. I helped,Bells,out of the rabbit. She was having trouble getting around,in and out of her truck because she was now six months pregnant. Her stomach was getting bigger.

We walked up to the house,when,Embry,Quil,Jared,and Paul,and Seth, ran outside and greeted us.

 _'Please don't say anything stupid,Paul!'_ I thought to myself. Paul would be the one to make jokes about,Bella, being pregnant,and getting bigger, or about our sex life,like he did a few days ago.

* * *

 _ **(Jacobs memory)**_

 **(Friday)**

 _I just was running with the pack, and after doing patrols.I had just phased back and gotten dressed._

 _I came around the side of,Sam and Emily's house. I usually run through the woods, until I get to my house, then phase back and get dressed,but today I parked my rabbit, at,Sam and Emily's because it was storming._

 _Paul was waiting for me in the front yard. He was leaning against the side of my rabbit._

 _"You going home to be with your watermelon?" He joked, with a wicked grin spread across his face._

 _When he said "watermelon" He was referring to,Bella. No one else made jokes about,Bells,except,Paul,and I absolutely hated it!_

 _It wasn't that he didn't like,Bella,he did. But,Paul,can be rude sometimes. It's not just,Bella,who he makes jokes about. He makes jokes about other things too. Mostly random stuff. He still cared about,Bells,a lot,and loved her like a sister,like the rest of the pack did._

 _"Her name is,Bella,not a watermelon,and yes! I am going home to be with,Bells,and my daughter!" I snapped._

 _Paul, just laughed and started towards the woods._

* * *

"Hey,Bella" Quil smiled.

Bella silently smiled,then waved. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer.

 _"Well?"_ Embry asked, pointing to,Bells,stomach. "It's a girl" I said.

"Another girl. Whoa. Jake's a lady maker!" Jared joked. Everyone laughed.

"I guess,I am!" I agreed.

Sam and Emily, walked outside towards us. Sam was carrying,Dakota,and Emily was carrying,Nessie.

Emily handed,Renesmee,to,Bella.

"Thank you,for watching her." Bells told Emily.

"Oh,it was no problem!" Emily declared waving her hand in the air.

"Where's her diaper bag?" I asked. "Oh,yeah! Will one of you,boys,run in and grab,Renesmee's, diaper bag off the couch?" Emily asked the pack.

"I've got it!" Seth exclaimed then ran into the house. A few minutes later,he came back out and handed me the diaper bag.

* * *

 **~Bella's point of view~**

I sat on the bed with,Renesmee,and Jake.

 _"Mommy belly big!"_ Nessie exclaimed, pointing at my stomach.

"I agree. I'm fat now!" I cried raising my arms up in the arm and letting them fall back down on the bed,in defeat.

Jacob laughed at me. _"Your not fat."_ He tried to assure me,but I didn't want none of it! I looked at Jacob, and raised my eyebrows at him. "Excuse me? I am too. I'm giant!" I shrieked- which made,Renesmee,giggle and clap her hands.

It _was_ true. I was _pretty big._

"No your not. Your not fat, _yet"_ Jacob smirked.

 _Yet? Did he just say_ **yet?!**

I rolled my eyes."Don't worry. Your beautiful no matter what,Bells!"He smiled placing a hand on my stomach, where the baby would be.

I blushed. Jacob always knew exactly how to make me feel loved!

Jacob crawled on top of me,not using his full weight, and making sure to miss the baby,and not lay on it. He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek."I love you"I smiled. "I love you more"

"I love you more!" I objected with a giggle.

"I doubt that!"Jake chuckled. "Oh really?"I joked.  
"Yes,really. I love you to the moon and back. I love you more than anything in the world." He paused, then a sneaky smile crossed his face.

 _"I want to love you"_ He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Prove it"I whispered seductively. Jake bit hit tongue lightly,inside of his mouth while he stared off into space. I'm guessing he was thinking about something.

He looked behind him at,Renesmee,who was off in her own little world coloring,laying on the floor.

Just then,he looked back at me and chuckled.

"I'm gonna make you beg for it,later"He warned,then he ran his hands over my breast,then moved them close together down the middle of my stomach,then over my pussy,and stopped right as his hands hit the bed. He backed away and sat next to me.

"Your evil!" I whined. Me saying that,made him chuckle. "I hate you!" I giggled.

"I love you too,baby!" He shrieked in a high pitch voice.

* * *

About an hour later, after Renesmee had fallen asleep. Tonight she was sleeping in the nursery. Jacob and I, we're laying in bed. The lights were off. Everything was quiet.

I was almost asleep when I felt something slip in between my legs. I gasped with surprise.

"It's only me,baby" Jake whispered in my ear. He cupped my pussy,through my pajama shorts,then began using one finger to stroke it. I gasped at the feeling. It felt _so good!_ I could feel myself starting to get wet. The lower part of my body was getting hot.

"Jake..." I panted. I heard him chuckle, then I felt him take his hand away.

I was about to sit up,when I felt a large muscular warm hand, slip inside my shorts then panties. Jacob entered to fingers inside of me.

 _"I'm going to make you feel **so good** tonight" _He whispered huskily in my ear,which sent a chill up my spine.

I moaned. Jacob had never dirty talked to me,which was surprising. He seemed like a guy like that. I didn't know why, just to me he did.

"Yeah that's right,baby. Let me make you _feel good,"_ he added another finger in me. I moaned again,this time _very very_ _loudly!_ I expected to hear,Nessie,crying,but thankfully she didn't.

Jacob curled his fingers. His lips met mine,his tongue slipped inside my mouth and our tongues battled,while gently stroking each other. I could feel his erection,poking my rear.

"Well somebody needs my attention, painfully bad" I mumbled against his lips.

I turned myself around so I was facing him, and stuck my hand down the front of his boxer briefs. I found his huge hard-on,and began stroking it. _This_ was my first time stroking him. I mean, yeah when we make love both of us are touching,but I've never ever given him a blow job,or touch him,while we were fooling around.

Jake moaned. I cut the sound of it out,by smashing my lips against his. I ran my hand down his full length.

 _"Bella"_ He groaned.

* * *

 **(Authors note: Hi everybody! I hope you liked this chapter! My new story Finding Hope is up! It's not complete yet. Please read! :) hope you all enjoy my stories!)**


	15. Chapter 15:Valery Jane Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **~Bella's point of view~**

I woke up in the morning,naked,next to the love of my life. I took Jacobs hand in mine and kissed his knuckles. I heard him moan under my touch. He was still asleep,though. I was hoping he was having an _amazing dream,_ about us having _mind blowing_ sex! Then him giving me _the best_ orgasm _ever!_

"I love you" I whispered against his burning hot russet skin. Jake mumbled something, I couldn't tell what.

 _"Bella..."_ I heard him sigh. I looked over at him, to see he had a big old grin printed on his face.

 _'_ A _Jacob Smile'_ I thought to myself with a smile.

Just then I jumped,when I heard Jacob say "Whats so funny?"

I didn't even notice he was awake, _let alone_ _watching me!_

"Sorry,I didn't mean to scare you" He said quickly. "Its fine. Y-You didn't scare me."I lied. He just chuckled. "Have I mentioned that _I love you?"_

I smiled at him. "Yes. Yes you have. _I love you too."_ I kissed him.

"Six months, _huh?"_ He teased me as he placed a hand on my belly,where the baby was.

"Yup." I giggled.

* * *

 _ **(Three months later)**_

Jacob rushed me into the hospital. I was in labor!

Carlisle hooked me up to a machine. Tears streamed down my eyes, it hurt worse then the first time!

* * *

 _ **(Bella's memory)**_

 ** _(An hour and a half ago)_**

 _I was tickling Renesmee on the couch,next to Jacob, when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain shoot through me. I gasped with surprise. "Bells are you okay?" Jacob asked me. I nodded my head,"Yeah I'm fine. I think it's just cramps," I assured him.  
_

 _Out of nowhere, I felt something wet run down my legs._

 _"Bells,did you have an accident? Are you okay?" Jake questioned me. He must of seen the wetness in my white pants._

 _"No. I don't think so." I stuttered._

 _All of a sudden, a sharp pain shot through my back. I winced from the pain. They felt just like contractions._

 _"Bella, I think your water broke!" Jacob exclaimed. "I-I think so,too" I croaked._

 _"Come on, I got Renesmee. You go to the rabbit." He ordered,picking up Ness._

 _I slowly and carefully got up and started for the door. Jake helped me down the porch steps,then into his rabbit._

 _"The ride is two hours long. Do you think you'll be okay? Do I need to call and ambulance?"_

 _"I-I think I'm alright. Just drive!" I answered. He finished buckling our daughter in her car seat,then took off._

 _About ten minutes later,another contraction went through me. It hurt so bad!_

 _**(End of Bella's memory)**_

* * *

The contractions hurt so bad!

Tears flooded my face,Jake was at my side holding my hand.

"Can't you give her epidural?" Jacob asked worried.

"I'm sorry,Jacob, I can't. She's too far into labor." Carlisle answered. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"How many centimeters is she?" I heard Jake ask.

"Seven centimeters" Carlisle replied. "Hurts!" I choked out. Jake brushed my hair out of my face. I was sweating like crazy.

"I know Bells. I'm sorry" Jake kissed my forehead.

"Bella,on the count of three,I'm going to need you to push. "One..two..THREE!" Carlisle and Jacob counted,then I pushed.

I squeezed Jacobs hand. I felt like I was pushing my organs out,even though, I knew I wasn't.

"Good job,Bella,ready again. One...two..three"

I pushed again,but this time I screamed a little as I pushed.

"Good job,Bella. Your eight centimeters,almost there" Carlisle reported.

 ** _(Two hours later)_**

"One...Two...THREE!" Carlisle chanted. I pushed again screaming. Tears and sweat soaked my face.

So far Carlisle told me the head,and shoulders were out.

"Bella,your doing really good. Just a few more pushes. Can you do that for me?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head frantically.

"Okay. One...two...three!"

I pushed again.

About a minute later Carlisle and Jacob said together "One...Two...Three!"

I pushed one last time, as hard as I could,then I heard a baby crying.

Jacob went over and cut the cord,Carlisle handed me the baby.

"It's a girl."Jake smiled.

I gasped. She was beautiful. Full head of black hair like her fathers. It looked like she had skin a few shades darker than mine,but not as dark as Jacobs. I wasn't sure though,because she was covered in blood still.

I looked at Jacob.

"Does she have a name?" Carlisle asked us. Jacob smiled at me.

"How about...Valery?" Jacob asked.

"I like Valery. Valery Jane Black?" I suggested. Jacob nodded"It's beautiful. Welcome to our world,Valery Jane Black." He kissed her head.

Carlisle came over to my side. "May I see her? I have to clean her off" He explained. "Of course" I cautiously handed Valery to Carlisle, and he took her out of the room.

"She's gorgeous." I said. "She is." Jake agreed.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked. I couldn't wait for Nessie to see her new baby sister.

"Emily and Alice have her. They were chitchatting about what they think the baby will look like." He answered then chuckled.

That sounds like them.

* * *

 **(Authors note: I'm sorry if this doesn't really happen. I've never experienced childbirth so idk how it is,but this is how I've heard it is. Sorry about taking so long to update, I have been really busy! This is not my last chapter btw,I'm adding more chapters after this one. And possibly another sequel!)**


	16. Chapter 16:I will never leave you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer's owns twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **(Warning:A little bit of strong language.)**

* * *

 _ **(Three days later)**_

Bella,Valery,and I, we're on our way home from the hospital. I could finally take Bella and Valery home today!

Leah,Emily,Sam,Embry,and Alice,should be at the house with Renesmee,waiting for us.

"You excited?" I asked her. She looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah. Very nervous though." She admitted. "Why? Our baby girl is fine."

"Not about,Valery,Jake. _About Alice!"_

"Why? What's wrong with Alice?" I was very confused! "She's alone with Leah! I'm pretty sure,Leah, _still_ hates the Cullens" Bells explained.

Oh! Now I understood.

"Don't worry,Bells. Sam is there. So is Embry. They won't let nothing happen between them two." I tried to assured sighed then nodded.

"Jake?" I heard her whisper. I looked back over to her. She had tears in her eyes.

"What is it,Bells? Are you okay?"I asked her kindly.

"I feel like a slut." She spit out quickly.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why,baby? Tell me what you mean?"

"I mean,Jake,I'm almost twenty-one,and I already have two kids. I mean,Did you see the way my nurse kept looking at me."She explained.

I understood completely what she meant. Suddenly fear struck through me.

"Bells,your not regretting anything, _right?_ You know...the girls? _Me?"_

Bella lifted her head and looked at me with shock. Her face was stained with tears,and her mouth hung open in disbelief which pretty much answered my question."Jacob Ephraim Black!"She gaped at me with her hands up forming fist.

 _"How dare you think that I would ever regret you! Or our girls! I-I...I j-just c-can't believe-"_ She jabbered,but couldn't finish because she started sobbing uncontrollably.

She looked away from me,towards the window,and put her feet up on the seat,then pulled her hoodie up over her head as she hid her face in her knees.

I felt so bad.

 _'How could you doubt her like that,Black!'_ I silently scolded myself in my head.

I went to put my hand on her knee,but she pulled away. I sighed.

"Bells,I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. I just...I don't know! I was worried,I guess. I didn't want to loose you again. I just got you back."I stuttered. Tears were welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away. I didn't want her to see me cry right now,while I was trying to comfort her.

She needed me right now.

"I'm sorry,Bells,please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry,baby. Please"I sat my hand on her shoulder hesitantly, waiting for her to push me away.

But to my surprise,she didn't.

I gently and carefully rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

Bella lifted her head and looked at me. Her face was stained with tears,and her eyes with red and puffy. Her nose was a little runny.

I pulled over onto the side of the road, and turned the car off. I then took the keys out,placing then in the cup holder,then reached over to the glove department, and took out a small sandwich bag full of tissues,that we kept it in here just in case,and handed it to her. We kept it in here just in case.

"Jake,you didn't make me cry." Bella finally said. I looked at her,feeling a little shocked.

 _"I didn't?"_

She shook her head,then blew her nose.

"No. You didn't. I'm just so stressed,and couldn't keep it in 's something I've got to tell you,Jacob."

"Okay. I'm listening,Sweetie. I will always listen." I assured her. She nodded her head frantically.

Bells wiped her eyes on her brown rain coat. It was raining today,as usual. Surprisingly, the past month it'd been nice and sunny. Today was the first day it started raining again.

"You know how Mike Newton showed up?"

* * *

 ** _(Jacobs memory)_**

 _"Are you sure your going to be okay,while I go grab you some clothes?"I asked Bella. Verly,and Bells,were free to leave, I just was stupid and forgot to bring Bella a change of clothes._

 _"Jake,I'm . I just want to go home."_

 _I sighed. "Fine. But if you need **anything** call me, or the nurse."I ordered handing her,her cellphone._

 _"I will, 't worry. I love you."_

 _I looked around the room. Once I was certain no one else was in the room, I leaned in and kissed Bella gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck,and pushed her lips against mine with a little more force. My hands explored her sides,as she licked my bottom lip with her tongue begging for permission to enter my mouth._

 _I let her, and our tongues stroked each other,and dance together._

 _I started kissing her more passionately,which made her moan. I loved hearing her moan. My hands began to trail down to her rear-end,but right before I reached it,we heard someone clear their throat._

 _Bells and I,both jumped._

 _'Great! What a **terrible** time for someone to walk in on us! Oh gosh...I hope its not Charlie!' I thought to myself._

 _'How didn't I hear the door open?' I wondered. I was probably too lost in my beautiful,gorgeous,Bells,to of heard it._

 _I looked up then growled when I seen who stood in the doorway holding a bouquet_ _of red and pink flowers._

 _Mike Newton._

 _"What do you want?" I snapped._

 _Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head._

 _"I'm here too Bella,obviously."_

 _I looked over my shoulder at Bella,who was watching us cautiously. She met my gaze and said in her beautiful angel-like voice,"Yeah,Jake. Its okay."_

 _I gave Bella a quick kiss on the lips then said "I love you." "I love you too."_

 _**(Jacobs memory ends)**_

* * *

 **~Bella's point of view~**

w"Yes I remember."Jake answered.

"Well...please don't get mad,Jake!"I said quickly before I told him.

His face went through so many expressions so quickly. First confusion,then realization,then worry,then anger.

"Jacob!" I shouted,trying to get him out of whatever trance he seemed to be in.

He shook his head as if he was trying to clear his thoughts,then looked at me.

"Yeah,Bells,sorry."

"Promise you won't get mad,or go after Mike?"I asked him. I had to be sure he wouldn't hurt Mike.

Mike may get on my nerves a lot, or annoy me,but he was still my friend,and I wouldn't let Jacob hurt him.

"Fine. I promise" he said.

"Okay. Well he started talking to me,and I knew he didn't mean too,but what he was saying was starting to hurt my feelings and make me feel _...empty again._ He was reminding me of Edward. Also of what could happen in the future. Then I felt like he was interrogating me.I told him to leave,that he should go,but he wouldn't! Then he apologized,I told Mike, I forgave him,but I still was so bothered,and then I had so many thoughts going through my head of what he said,and I-"I babbled but Jake stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Baby,tell me exactly what happened. Don't leave one thing out,Sweetie. I want to make you feel better. I need to know,Sweetie. I promise I won't hurt him. _I promise._ "Jake insisted. I nodded.

* * *

 _ **(Bella's memory)**_

 _"Hey Arizona." Mike smiled after Jacob went out the door._

 _"Hey Mike,You haven't called me that in a while." I chuckled. "Well...I can start up again,I guess." He walked over to me and handed me a rose from the bouquet. I politely took it._

 _"So wheres the little one?"_

 _"Valery? She's with the nurse. They were getting me her footprints before I leave."I replied. "Oh. So how are you and Jake?" He sat at the foot of my hospital bed. I felt a little weird because I was in my hospital gown,with only my panties and bra underneath. I was glad Jacob had covered me with the sheet before he left._

 _"Were good. Good isn't even the right word. Amazing. Were more than amazing."I said in a voice as if I was telling a story about an incredibly dreamy guy. Oh wait...I was!_

 _"That's nice. He's a total upgrade,I guess."He joked._

 _"Upgrade?"I raised my eyebrows,feeling a little confused._

 _"Yeah,upgrade."Mike nodded. "Upgrade from what? I'm confused"I stared at him. "Upgrade from Cullen."He finally answered._

 _"Yeah...I guess he is."I agreed. "I just hope it don't end like,Cullen,though. You were like a zombie back then. A beautiful zombie of course" He said nodding his head and his hand with his hand out in front of him._

 _"Mike,don't"I simply said. "What? I'm just saying,I hope he don't brake you like Cullen did. You know, 'loves' you,hugs you,says he'll never leave you,then bye bye,Bells!"He waved his hand like he was saying goodbye to someone._

 _"Mike don't worry. It won't end like that. Jake's...Jake's different."I assured him with a smile. "Different? What kind of different?" He questioned._

 _"He'll never hurt me,Mike. He's not like Edward. Jacob's loved me my whole life...and I guess,I've loved him too. It just took me a longer time to realize it. He'd never intentionally hurt me."_

 _"Bella,isn't that what you said about Edward?" He cocked an eyebrow at me._

 _"Mike"I said. He got my hint and stopped._

 _"Sorry. I'm just looking out for you. I mean,your only twenty,and already married,with two kids. I want to make sure your thinking about the future." He explained. What's so wrong with being twenty,married,with two kids? Nothing is wrong with that! I'm ready._

 _"I've thought about my future,Mike."I growled through my clenched teeth._

 _"Have you,Bella? Have you? What if he left one night and never came back? Or what if he leaves you just like Cullen did? What if he cheats, or leaves?"He questioned. Tears filled my eyes._

 _"He won't. He won't. Jacob wouldn't."I repeated._

 _"Are you su-"He started but I stopped him by yelling "DON'T!"_

 _He looked at me stunned,for a few seconds. The tears in my eyes had already made their way down my cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry,Bella. I'm so sorry."He apologized. "I-Its fine,Mike."I told him._

 _"Hey,at least think about it this way. Don't tell Jess I said this,but your pretty hot for a twenty year old. I mean, you still look eight-teen,or nineteen. Jessica looks about twenty-six or Twenty-five."Mike smiled. I smiled back. I knew I looked young. It was because I had a baby that would have wolf genes,so I stopped aging as long as Jake does. **(Authors note:I made that up btw.)**_

 _ ** (Bella's memory ends)**_

* * *

I told Jacob exactly what happened. By the time I was finished I was crying.

Jacob kissed my forehead,then my lips.

"Don't worry,Bells. I won't _ever_ leave you."Jacob assured me.


	17. Chapter 17: Giggle party

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **(Warning:This chapter uses** **some strong language)**

* * *

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

We pulled into our driveway. I helped Bella out of the car,then went around back to grab our Valery's car seat,that she was sleeping in. I carefully carried it,around to Bells,then helped her up the porch steps. Then I opened the front door,and let us in.

I gasped at the sight in front of us.

Sam was holding Leah back,from Alice,who was on the other side of the room,with Quil standing in front of her protectively,in case Leah got out of Sam's grip,which is _very_ unlikely to happen.

 _'I wonder when,Quil,got here?'_ I thought to myself.

Neither,Emily,Embry or Renesmee,we're anywhere to be seen. I'm guessing,Embry,took,Renesmee,and Emily,into the other room.

I wrapped my arm around,Bella,protectively. I could see the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. Nobody's noticed we had gotten home.

Leah growled at,Quil and Alice.

"Knock it off,Leah!" Sam demanded. But she didn't listen.

Leah tried yanking out of Sam's grip,but failed.

"Leah! Calm down, _now"_ Sam ordered. It wasn't a normal order.

 _It was an alpha order._

Immediately,Leah,froze. "What the fuck,Sam!" She screamed.

All of a sudden,Valery,burst into tears. Everyone froze,and looked our way.

Valery's tears weren't the only tears I could smell. I turned my head go look at,Bella. She had a tear streaked face.

I walked further into our house and sat Valery's car seat on the chair and carefully took her out,then handed her to Bella.

"What happened?" I asked,locking eyes with Sam.

"Quil,watch Leah. Jake,come with me. I will phase and show you." He instructed. I nodded,then followed him outside.

We stripped down in the backyard,then phased.

 _'This is what happened'-Sam._

All of a sudden I saw what happened when we were gone.

 _Emily and Alice,we're sitting on the couch talking,and playing with Renesmee._ _"Have you held the baby,yet?"Alice asked Emily._

 _Emily shook her head no,then giggled"I got to touch her finger,though."_

 _"I didn't get to hold her yet,either. But I got to touch her hand,too. She's so gorgeous. She looks like a mixture of,Bella and Jacob." Alice smiled. "She does!" Emily agreed. "Yeah,with her full head of Jacobs hair!" Alice ran her fingers through her pixie hair._

 _Emily nodded and smiled, "Mm hmm. And her skin is beautiful! It's like a mixture of,Bella and Jacob! It's darker than,Bella's,but not Jacobs color."_

 _"They make wonderful children." Alice chirped._

 _"You said you can see the future,right?"_

 _Alice nodded her head. "Are you able to see what,Renesmee or Valery, look like when their older?" Emily asked._

 _"Now that you think of it,yeah,I can. I never thought about doing that!" Alice smiled._ **(Authors note: I'm not sure if Alice can really do that in the twilight, so it might be wrong idk.)**

 _Alice starred at,Renesmee,for a few seconds. A smile crossed her face._

 _"I see her at,eleven years old. She's so beautiful. She looks just like Bella. She has brown hair,and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin is a little darker than it is now."_

 _Emily smiled._

 _Just then,the front door swung open,and Leah,stepped inside,holding a paper bag._

 _"I got the-"She started,but her words trailed off when she seen,her cousin Emily, sitting next to,Alice,they were both giggling and smiling,and looking like best friends._

 _"Leah? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Emily questioned with a concerned look on her face._

 _"What the hell are you doing,Emily?"Leah growled. "What do you mean,'what am I doing?"_

 _Leah's hands started forming into fist._

 _"Your sitting next to the,leech!"_

 _"Leah! You know,Alice Cullen,is our friend now. We've been over this." Sam growled._

 _"How? How can we hate them for years,then one day decide to start trusting them,and being friends? They've been our enemy's for how long now,Sam? We're designed and made to **kill Vampires!** I don't know if you've noticed yet,Sam,but she's a Vampire!" Leah screamed,throwing her hands up into the air._

 _Emily rolled her eyes. "Leah,please just calm down." She said sweetly._

 _"Emily! You don't get it do you? She's. !"_

 _"Leah!" Sam warned._

 _"It's true!" She shot back._

 _"I don't care if she's a witch,Leah. Alice is a good person. She's our friend." Emily explained._

 _Leah growled and threw the bag at Emily. It hit her in the eye._

 _Emily cried out in pain. Her hand shot up covering her eye._

 _"Emily!" Alice gasped, reaching for her wrist._

 _"Are you okay? Let me see!" She exclaimed. Emily removed her hand,revealing her eye,which was filled with tears._

 _"Embry! Quil!" Sam yelled._

 _Embry and Quil,ran into the room. "Embry,take,Emily and Renesmee into the other room. Quil, I need your help getting,Leah,out of here!" Sam said._

Then everything went blank. The vision stopped.

 _'That's everything important.'-Sam._

 _'Let's phase back now. I've got to go check on Bella.'-Me._

 _'Okay.'-Sam._

We phased back,and went was sitting in the corner of our living room,by the front door,with her hands scrunched up in her hair. Emily,Bella,and Alice,were all sitting on the couch. Emily had Dakota securely in her arms,while Alice had Renesmee,and Bella had Valery. Embry, was standing next to,Quil, who was leaning against the side of the recliner,watching,Leah,intently.

"Leah,What are you going to do? Stay or go? Because,Alice,is _not_ leaving, _until_ she likes. She's our friend. So either deal with it and stay,or grab your stuff and go." I told her as calmly as I could.

Leah sighed,then looked grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "I've got to go anyways,Daniel is with my mom, and I told her I wouldn't be long. Sorry Bella,and Emily,and _...Alice."_ Leah apologized. Daniel was her son. I guess she left him with,Sue,while she came here. Sue probably _begged_ for,Leah,to let her watch him,even though,Leah,probably would've said yes anyways. Sue absolutely loves babies!

Bells gave Leah a small smile,along with Emily. Alice flashed Leah an understanding smile,and wiggled her fingers,as she waved. Then,Leah,was gone.

I quickly ran over to Bella. "Are you okay?" I asked her. Bella blushed then giggled. "Yeah,Jake. I'm alright."

"So are we! No one's going to ask us if we're okay? What are we chopped liver?" Emily joked. Sam went over to her and kissed her on the lips gently. "My apologies. Are you two _beautiful_ young ladies okay?" He chuckled motioning towards,his imprint and Alice.

"Yes. Yes we are." Alice chirped,then giggled too. "Well, here we all a little giggle party in my living room." I chuckled. Everyone laughed,including Nessie and Dakota,who I'm pretty sure,we're just copying us.

* * *

 **(Authors note: This isn't the last chapter. I have at least a few more to come. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been really really busy, so sorry for that! Feel free to review! I'm still working on my finding hope story too! Please review,or private message me, and tell me if you think I should make another sequel to this story,when I'm finished. I more than likely will!)**


	18. Chapter 18:Goodness

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me**

* * *

 **(Lemon warning)**

* * *

Bella and me laid in bed together. The kids had gone to sleep already,and everyone had left over an hour ago.

I ran my hand over,Bella's belly,where,Little Valery,use to be.

"Mm" Bells moaned. I chuckled at her.

"You like that,I see."I smirked. She giggled then turned her head to kiss me. We were in a spooning position.

"I love you"I told her.

"I love you,too."Bells said as she turned around onto her side,so that she was facing me. I gave her another kiss,then sat my hand on her hip.

I noticed her squirm a little,and one of her feet rubbed against the other one as she squirmed.

I looked up at her to see her biting her lip,and blushing.

"What's the matter?"I asked,then chuckled.

Bella blushed an even darker color. I moved my hand to gently pull her a little closer to me,then I placed my hand back on her hipbone again.

Bells squirmed again a little. "What is your problem?"I asked,this time I was laughing.

"Jake!"She giggled through her clenched teeth.

"Bella!"I copied her,using a deep voice,trying my best to look sexy.

Just then, I could smell her arousal. I was making her _so_ wet.

"You wanna know what my problem is, I was already so damn horny!And now your making me hornier!"She exclaimed,then blushed.

"Awe baby,I can help you out,you know. I _can_ smell you."

During her pregnancy,she was horny as hell. I guess that hasn't gone away yet.

Bells blushed again. I slid my hand in between her legs and cupped her mound,through her pajama shorts.

Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned loudly.

"You like that,huh?"I said.

Then all of a sudden I remembered something I saw in,Sam's mind,that he was thinking of a few days ago,while he was phased. It was when,Emily and him,were 'playing around' The thing that he was doing turned,Emily, on a lot!

That thing was dirty talk. I remember exactly what he did too. I'm not a stalker or creeper watching,Sams, sex life. I don't pay attention a lot. Only rarely. This time, I did so I could try it out on Bells.

* * *

 _ **(Jacobs memory in packs mind of Sam and Emily)**_

 _"Sam,why are you always so freaking horny?"Emily joked. She was wearing a pair of sweats,and a long baggy t-shirt._

 _"Its not my fault,your so sexy. Its only for you,Em"Sam smiled,lightly smacking Emily on her butt._

 _"Oh is that it,huh?"She giggled. Sam pulled,Emily,down to him,and kissed her lips sloppily,and fast._

 _His hands wandered,Emily's back,then down to her butt,then slipped in between her legs. He started stroking her through her sweatpants._

 _Emily moaned into Sam's mouth. Sam pulled away long enough to say,"You like that,baby girl?"_

 _"Uh...Uh huh."Emily stuttered. They broke apart for a couple of seconds to catch their breaths. Emily looked down she gasped,then blushed,when she noticed,Sam was super hard. It was poking her in the middle of her thigh._

 _"I'm so hard,baby. You see what your doing to me?"He took Emily's hand and placed it on his cock. She blushed again and stroked him a few times._

 _"I know you want me,Baby."Sam declared. Emily locked eyes with him. "I can smell you. I can smell how much you want me. I can smell how wet you are,remember,baby? You smell **absolutely**_ _delicious!"_

 _He brought his hand up to the waistband of,Emily's pants,and slid his hand inside,pushing her panties to the side and stroking the skin of her pussy. He pulled gently at the curls of it._

 _"Gosh, you smell so good!"Sam growled. Emily moaned as Sam entered a finger inside of her. He started pumping in and out."Sam! Don't Stop! Ah!"She chanted clutching the bed sheets. "Does your pussy feel good?"_

 _"Yes!"Emily moaned. She began grinding herself against his finger. "Sam"She moaned._

 _"Come on,Emily,just let go. Cum on my finger."He added another finger and she moaned. "Come on,baby. Let your pussy cum on my fingers...Cum...cum...Be a good little girl,and let go..."  
_

 _Emily's body shook,as she came on his fingers._

 _ **(End of Jacob's memory)**_

* * *

I was not being a creep,or anything. It was more of like...a helpful tip. Sam knows I've seen it too.

Now...lets try this out.

I had never ever _even tried_ dirty talking before. I might have done it on accident a few times,but barely. Nothing too sexy or extreme before. Embry said he has,so did Sam,obviously.

There were a few things about dirty talking, I _surely_ weren't saying. Especially not to Bella!

I was not going to call Bella,a bitch,or a slut,or a whore,because she wasn't any of those things. Even if she was,I would never call her it! Personally,I think its disrespectful. I don't know about anyone else.

I got up and crawled to the foot of the bed,down by Bells feet. She whimpered at my absence. I wanted to get to see her,see her. Know every part of her. Feel every part of her. Examine them.

 _'Well only if she lets me.'_ I told myself in my head.

"Bells,I'm going to make you feel so good. You'd like that wouldn't you,sweetie?"I smiled,as my hands made their way up to the top of her shorts.

She made some kind of noise,as she nodded her head,which I'm guessing was a yes.

I slid my hand into her panties and ran my finger up and down her slit. I loved how wet she was.

"Your so wet!"I exclaimed without thinking.

She blushed bright red. "Only for you."She whispered. It made me crazy knowing what I did to her. I could feel myself getting hard.

I pulled her shorts off,leaving her in her red and white lace panties.

I could see a spot in between her legs,from where her wetness was leaking through.

I looked up at her, "Your so sexy."

I pulled her panties down too. "Can _...Can I see?"_ I asked her. It suddenly felt awkward asking her that. I felt like some kind of crazy perv,which I wasn't.

 _"Can you see?"_ Bells repeated looking a little confused. "Yes..."I said quietly,but just loud enough for her to hear.

"Can't you see? What do you mean?" She questioned.

 **~Bella's** **point of view~**

I was far beyond confused. What did he mean, _"Can I see?"_

Why did everything start to get so awkward? "Can I _...uh...see see._ Like,can you spread your legs?" He asked.

This was weird...but Jacob would never hurt me. I knew this for a fact!

I spread my legs open. Jacob's eyes look like they were going to pop out of his head. "Wow...Bella your beautiful."He said like it was prayer.

I blushed. I felt his hands travel to my pussy. He stroked it gently. This wasn't the first time he'd seen between my legs. What a gentlemen always asking,making sure I'm comfortable with it.

"Baby, Do you have any idea,how sexy you are?"He asked, as he slipped a finger inside of me. I moaned loudly. "Jake!" I gasped as I threw my head back as he started pumping it in and out of me. _"Ah! Ah! Ah! Jacob!"_

"That's right. Call my name,Sweetie." He muttered. I threw my head back,and moaned when his fingers hit my g-spot. "Right! Right there...Jake!"I cried.

"Your pussy feeling good?"Jacob asked. He pumped faster,and harder,adding another finger. I moaned embarrassingly loud. Jacob just chuckled.

"Does your pussy want to cum in my mouth?"He asked. The thought of Jacob licking me,almost made me cum right there. All the other times were amazing too. That was probably one of my favorites.

"Y-Yes!"

Jacob pulled his fingers out,and I felt emptiness. I gasped once I felt his tongue press up against my clit. _"Ohhh"_ I moaned.

He licked up and down my slit. "Cum baby. Cum..."He chanted.

That set me over the edge. I clawed at the sheets, and moaned. "Jacob!"I yelled as my orgasm rolled through me. My whole body convulsed as I came. Jacob sucked on my clit with his finger inside of me still, stroking my g-spot,milking me till he had the last of my pleasure out of me.

He pulled his finger out of me gently, and licked and sucked them clean.

"That enough for today?"He smiled happily. His fingers started to run of my pussy's wet lips,but I quickly stopped him and pushed him away. "Enough for today." I sighed,nodding my head. He chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19: Authors note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight not me. Thank God and Jesus for Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

 **(Authors note: Please review! I want your opinion on my story! Nothing bad or mean or rude,please! Please review and tell me what you think or give me suggestions on the next chapter! You can private message me, of review,what you think the next chapter should be and I might use it! Please review!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Found

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

 **~Jacobs point of view~**

I was on my way home from Embry's house. It was a sunny afternoon. I was in my wolf form running home to Bells.

I tried to get her to come with me,but she refused,and insisted that I go by myself,because I haven't had a free day with just the guys in a while,and that she would have Emily over.

I was almost home when I smelt something. Something very familiar.

It was Bella's scent!

But what the heck was she doing in the middle of the woods? This can't be good.

All of a sudden, Embry and Sam phased too.

'Jacob,Edwards back! He's after Bella!'-Sam

'What?'-me. I was ready to rip his head off.

'He went to your house, he hurt Emily! Quil just came over and told me. He said he couldn't get in the house,but seen what happened. He didn't know why,but he couldn't get in the house.'-Sam.

Anger filled through me. He hurt Emily,and he came after Bells! Why didn't Quil phase or help!

'Jake-man, calm wasn't Quil's fault! He couldn't phase. He didn't know why,but he couldn't. He was inside,and was trying to fight the leech the best he could. Even if he could phase, it would've been way to dangerous with Bella and your kids,and Emily, there.'- Embry.

'Oh no! _Emily! Quil! My kids! Bells!_ Are they okay?'- Me.

'We don't needs to phase first. But I can smell Bella out here.'-Sam.

'I know. I can too.'-Me.

All of a sudden,Quil phased.

"Thank goodness,Quil! Show us what happened! Tell me what happened! Tell me everything's alright!'-Me

I ran past two trees. Quil met up with us, we were running in a triangle shape.

'Here,I will show you.'-Quil.

A vision popped into my mind of what happened.

* * *

 **(The vision)**

 _Quil watched Emily through the window,as he tried to bust down the door._

 _Emily screamed at the top of her lungs in pain,as the leech smacked her across the face._

 _She broke out into sobs and held her cheek._

 _'Edward! How dare you! Leave! Get the hell out of here,NOW!" Bella shrieked standing in front of Dakota,Valory and Renesmee._

 _"Never! Your mine now,Bella! Do you hear me? All mine! Not that Mutts!" Edward yelled getting in Bella's face._

 _"Get away from her!" Emily screamed. "Jacob is not a MUTT! They are not MUTTS!" Bella cried. Silent tears ran down your face._

 _"Bella,what has become of you! You use to be such a nice pale-faced girl! Now your turning into this Mongrel lover!" He pointed at Emily. "Don't talk about her that way! And I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be like you! I don't want to be your girl friend! I'm Jake's! I don't want to be like I use to be! I like my life now!"Bells exclaimed. Edward chuckled._

 _"You want to be like this,this scarred weak women? You may be stronger than most humans for carrying the children of dogs, but you are nowhere near as powerful as a vampire!" He roared,then picked Emily up and threw her across the room. She screamed,as she hit the shelf,and a few pictures fell. She laid on the ground weeping,but getting back up._

 _Quil was now frantically trying to phase,but he couldn't. He started trying to push the door open,but it wouldn't open still. There was either something holding it shut, or it was jammed or something._

 _"Emily!" Bella screamed. It was obvious that she wanted to go help Emily,but she didn't dare leave the children._

 _"EDWARD! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Bella pleaded._

 _Emily got up and walked over next to her,shielding the children from him._

 _"You just don't give up do you,girls?"He sneered._

 _Quil finally beat into the door one last time, and it burst open. He ran in and jumped onto Edward's back,since the leech wasn't facing him._

 _Even though he was this close to him, he did not feel like phasing at all. He couldn't even if he wanted too,because he was to close to the girls._

 _"Run! Take the kids and run!" Quil choked out,as he punched Edward in the face several times._

 _Bella grabbed Valery and Renesmee, and Emily grabbed Dakota,and they ran out the door,into th_ e woods.

 **(The vision ends)**

* * *

'Oh my gosh! Emily!'-Sam.

'How dare he? We need to find them!'-Me.

'I will get Paul and Seth out looking with us. Jared is out of state with Kim,so he can't help. But I think the six of us is enough.'-Sam.

He stopped running,and tilted his head back and howled loudly. A few minutes later Seth phased,then at least ten minutes later,Paul phased too.

'What took you so long,Lahote?-Sam.

'Dang,Calm down Sam! I was in the shower. Its not like its ever anything important anyways. It never is.'-Paul.

'Actually, its pretty dang important this time!'-Me.

'Mm hmm.'-Paul.

'It is today,Paul. I'm your alpha. When I call for you,you come. Do you understand me?'-Sam.

He was using his alpha voice. That's something he doesn't do often,but this time, the lives of our imprints were being risked. You don't **EVER** mess around then!

'Yes,I understand.'-Paul.

'Okay good. Edward Cullen is back. He's not only back,but he has broken the treaty. The treaty is not broken for the other Cullens. There is still peace with them,and I want no harm to come to them. But we no longer have peace with Edward. He crossed onto our came to Jacob's house,and attempted to take Bella back. She refused, so Edward hurt Emily and Bella. Quil fought him in his Human form,because he couldn't phase,because he was to close. The girls and the children ran into the woods. We must search for them first,then find Cullen.'-Sam.

'I can smell Bella out here.'-Seth.

'Me too.'-Paul.

'Maybe she ran this way.'-Me.

'Embry,Jacob, you two go together, and searched the left side of the woods to the end of it,where you get to First Beach,then back. Check every bush, every tree, every hole,every abandoned house, check anything they could be hiding in! Paul and Seth, you two go together,and search the right side of the woods to the end and back. Check anything and everything. Quil and I, will check around the house,then through the middle. Who volunteers to search La Push too?'-Sam.

'We will.'-Quil

'Okay,now lets go!'-Sam.

Embry and I, took off to the left running as fast as we could.

Each thing that they would be able to hide in we stopped at. A hole,bushes,vines. Nothing. They weren't there.

We finally were almost to the end of the woods,when we smelt a scent.

A few different scents.

It was Emily,and Bella,and the kids!

All of a sudden,we hear Bella soft quiet singing,and crying at the same time.

"Hush Baby,Your alright,Mama's here to hold you tight,I love you,Angel,your my world. God blessed me with you." She sung that to the kids when she was trying to put them to sleep.

Though right now,she was singing and crying at the same time. My poor family.

We followed their scent,to a bunch of bushes,a few feet away.

We tried to be as quiet as we could so we wouldn't startle them. We both phased and got dressed,then walked over to the bushes.

Once we were right in front of the bushes,Bella and Emily gasped.

"No don't worry, Its only Embry and me," I assured them. Embry yanked some of the leaves on the bushes off,so we could see them.

Bella was sitting Indian style with Valery asleep in her lap, and Nessie,who was also sleeping, curled up into her side,with Bella's arm around her protectively,and Emily curled up against Bella,holding onto Dakota who was also asleep.

Well that would be a cute picture,if the situation that's happening right now,wasn't happening.


End file.
